TFP-Smokescreen
by DuskWolfAtDawn
Summary: Transformers Prime. Smokescreen's missing. He has been for a while. When he finally shows up in a terrible condition, he says he'd been captured and tortured by Decepticons; Knockout, namely. Yet later, when he's recovered...strange interface fetishes almost win him over. Gory at first, a LOT of explict interface later. Spike/Valve.
1. Prologue

**A/N YEAH, PEEPS! Posting a REAL chapter story now! ^^ This is going to take a while to write, each chapter is so much longer now! I'll try to get one up each day! Sorry for loss of activity on FanFiction-I was grounded. Grr. All I did was skip 5 homework assignments! I was writing for you guys! Maybe if my mom knew just how important the reason was for my loss of work done, she'll ground me for just one day and not 2 weeks! D: XDD LOL So, yeah, here it is! Enjoy!  
Note: This chapter SUCKS. I suggest you skim over this one. You'll get a taste of what this story is really like in the next chapter. This is just a setup. So...yeah. Just letting you know ^w^**

* * *

He was missing for days. Ratchet had been trying to pinpoint his location for so long, he almost forgot what he was looking for. They weren't sure if he was even alive, though. Optimus was concerned, along with Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Arcee. Of course Jack, Raf, and Miko knew of this too, but they felt ashamed because they couldn't do anything to help, but so visit and stay just for the sake of company. Smokescreen was missing.

* * *

_The week before;_

_The Decepticons were at it again. This time, Starscream was found hovering above a warehouse. They didn't know what he was planning, but they guessed he was up to no good. The Autobots sent Arcee and Smokescreen to fight. They thought it was a minor, and decided to send 2, just so that Smokescreen could get a chance. Obviously, as a rookie, they didn't let him go alone. Yet...Starscream seemed to be waiting for them. Hidden among the blackness of the night sky, there were more silent stealth fighters. The two Autobots weren't prepared for a 10 member army of jets. Arcee managed to escape. However, Smokescreen was shot down, but kept alive. He was taken away. His last word before he passed out that he said to Arcee; "Go." Being Arcee, she refused to lose another partner and leapt at him. Decepticons forced her into the ground bridge Ratchet had opened for them. When they saw Arcee stumble through, without Smokescreen, they inquired her to his whereabouts. She reported, and they tried to find him, but his signal was nowhere to be found. That didn't mean they would give up._

* * *

The computer started beeping, Ratchet's eyes lightened.  
"He's alive!" He blurted excitedly. His voice echoed strangely throughout the base, after so much silence.  
"Who?" Miko asked, stupidly ignorant, as Arcee thought.  
"Smokescreen…" Ratchet's voice wavered. Everyone on base was stunned, an inexplicable shock. There were unexplainable mixed emotions coming with the realization Smokescreen was alive and his whereabouts located. Joy was mixed somewhere in there. Bumblebee buzzed a question to Ratchet. "His health levels are currently unknown," Ratchet replied.  
"Should we open a ground bridge?" Bulkhead wondered aloud.  
"No, not until we get word from him." Ratchet explained.  
"Ratchet, I understand that you need to get word from him first. But do realize that this is Smokescreen. He is an Autobot, he is on our side, and he has been captured by Decepticons. As weird as I feel saying this, we need him, and Decepticons don't just dump their prisoners without killing them. Smokescreen may have found a way out, and he may be too busy to contact us. He may not be free for much longer, and I say we use this chance to bring him home." Arcee said sternly. Ratchet pondered over what she said, and then looked at Optimus Prime. Optimus nodded.  
"Go, Arcee. But make it swift. There is no need to waste time." Optimus said curtly. Arcee gave a quick bow with her head, and transformed into a motorcycle, speeding out of the ground bridge.


	2. Smokescreen

**A/N WARNING! DARK! I am EVIL...you can see that now! D: I like seeing favorite characters suffering and in pain...EVIL...**

* * *

Once through, she transformed back to robot mode to be welcomed by a dark scene.  
She appeared in a clearing in the woods, at night, so everything was tinged a very deep, very dark blue. Looking up, there would be a spot of almost black night sky, spotted with pinpoints of bright, twinkling light, between the leaves and branches.  
But Arcee didn't look up. She stared horrified, stunned at the scene before her.  
Smokescreen was there, on his knees, hunched over, leaning forward with his servos on the grass, back curving inward. He was panting, his face suggesting he was tired and in pain. Surely enough, his abdominal region had a round hole straight through it, and light blue, glowing energon dripped slowly onto the green earth grass. He was painted in energon, deep scars also running here and there, energon trickling down his metal from said wounds. Sky blue energon was dripping from the corner of his mouth to his chin as he breathed heavily, and energon also ran from his optics. One of them was closed shut, sparking. Smokescreen's entire chest was opened up diagonally, his inner workings bared and splattered with energon. It was open so wide, Arcee was staring right at his beating spark.  
And most importantly, since Smokescreen was it a roughly side view from Arcee's point of view, she clearly saw his shoulder and chest insignias weren't ones of the Autobots. They were Decepticonic, painted red but splattered with glowing blue liquid.  
Arcee couldn't help but to gasp.  
Smokescreen looked up slightly from the earth grass, hearing the small intake. He saw Arcee. He had to squint to recognize her. Then a small, crooked smile broke out on his face.  
"So…they decided to get me after all…" He turned his gaze back on the grass, his smile fading. "I…I know it looks like I'm a Decepticon…you can go ahead and leave me here, I know you wanna…I was going to die anyway…" He suddenly broke into a coughing fit, energon sputtering from his mouth. He then winced, squeezing both eyes shut and lifting a servo to hold his stomach and chest wounds, curling inward slightly.  
Arcee stared at his blue splattered form, astonished by the fact he wasn't dead. He shouldn't have been able to talk. Realizing what she must've looked like to Smokescreen, Arcee wiped the stupid shocked and horrified expression off her faceplates and grew serious.  
"What happened?" She said the question in such a serious way that it seemed more like a statement than a question. Smokescreen's optics grew wide and clouded from remembering what happened, as if his eyes weren't dull enough. Memories of pain and suffering streaked across his mind. Those red, cold, evil, sadistic optics boring a hole into him, the spear-like metal weapon jabbing through his abdomen, ripping metal, the growing distress and fears… he shut his eyes against it all and threw up what seemed like a million gallons of glowing blue energon, making a disgusting groaning, pained sound. A hiss rose into the air as the energon ate through the grass like acid or vinegar. Then Smokescreen  
collapsed, unconscious, onto the mess.  
Arcee was shaking. She quickly comm-linked base.  
"A-Arcee to base…Smokescreen's…badly wounded…I might need an…assist…p-please don't…let the humans be…involved…"

* * *

**A/N ...yeah. See what I mean? DARK. Well...going to be worse later on.. I know this was short :/  
REVIEW FOR ME! SMOKESCREEN'S NOT ENJOYING THIS! LET HIM KNOW HE'S NOT DYING FOR NO GOOD REASON!  
REVIEW!**


	3. Assist

**A/N This is a short chapter. Embarrasingly short. I'll be sure to make up for it by uploading 2 chapters. Just for you guys!**

* * *

Back in base, they received the message from Arcee. They heard her shaking voice, her urgency. They all looked at each other. Ratchet finally pressed a button and commed back, "Alright, Arcee. We'll send Bulkhead to assist."  
Bulkhead looked a bit frantic.  
"Why me?"  
Ratchet ignored him, but pointed to the activated ground bridge. Bulkhead sighed and plodded slowly through the glowing vortex.

Bulkhead joined Arcee, at her side. Seeing Smokescreen, he gave a high-pitched feminine scream.  
"Help me lift him up," Arcee said calmly. She sounded a little better, having gotten over it. She stiffly walked toward the young Cybertronian.  
Bulkhead cautiously followed behind. Then he saw Smokescreen's insignia.  
"Hey, his emblem changed!" Bulkhead blurted out in surprise.  
"Yes, I know. Now help me," Arcee said.  
Bulkhead slowly reached for Smokescreen's leg. His fingertips had just brushed the surface when he quickly pulled them back for no good reason. Arcee sighed. This was going to take a while.

* * *

**A/N I must really like doing these Author's notes...I just have the strangest impulses to write them, just to entertain you peeps... :/ Oh well. Not like anyone can stop me :D**


	4. Coming Home

**A/N Like I said in the last chapter, I would update 2 chapters. I wonder if this is too much :\ Oh well. At least all of you who are reading this get more fun! XwX**

After 5 minutes of waiting and no response from either Arcee or Bulkhead, Ratchet was ready to contact them.  
He was going to, but was interrupted by them coming through at that very moment. He gasped.  
Optimus's expression didn't change too much, but anyone could tell he was concerned.  
Bumblebee tensed and shoved the humans behind him to protect them from seeing Smokescreen like this.  
Bulkhead in the end was carrying Smokescreen in a modified bridal style. After a bit of testing, they found it was the only way to carry him without worsening Smokescreen's wounds.  
Smokescreen, however, still had that gaping hole in his stomach and his spark showing, and was dripping energon, his eyes closed.  
Arcee was next to Bulkhead, with her arms crossed, but her entire forearms were stained with Smokescreen's energon, same with some of her face, and the soles of their feet were both covered, so they left wet footprints on the base's metal floors. Arcee did not look happy. Bulkhead was slightly annoyed and partly disgusted.  
Smokescreen shifted slightly in his arms and moaned softly.  
Bulkhead groaned, while Arcee rolled her optics.  
Ratchet finally found his voice. "L…Lay him here…" He said weakly, slightly gesturing toward a raised platform.  
Bulkhead gently rested Smokescreen onto it.  
Bumblebee was mesmerized in what was happening that he forgot about the humans entirely. Raf, Miko, and Jack were watching it all, Miko with her hand to her mouth, Jack with eyes wide, frozen, and Raf had his jaw hanging open.  
Ratchet was starting to wipe the energon off Smokescreen's metal with a cloth so he could work better. He then set on the torso wounds.  
In reality, Smokescreen was aware of all this. He felt Bulkhead carrying him. He felt Ratchet working on his upper body. But he was not fully aware as one might think.  
After his flashbacks that Arcee triggered by asking what happened, his systems crashed and he fell unconscious. But he could still feel. He could sense motion. But his mind was in primitive mode. He could not really think. He didn't technically have a personality. He had no awareness of self, his eyes were closed and he had no control over his motions, but he was automatically breathing, an instinct that his primitive mind had. He might as well have been sleeping. But as his injuries were repaired and energon was pumped back into his systems using a machine to insert some fresh, new energon, he regained consciousness.  
One eye fluttered. He moaned and tried to sit up.  
Ratchet, however, put a hand on Smokescreen's chest and pushed him back down.  
Smokescreen had a couple flashbacks that were triggered by Ratchet's touch on his chest and shivered.  
"Ep, ep, ep! Smokescreen, you've lost a lot of energon _and_ you are injured. Lie down for a while and regain your strength." Ratchet said, in a slightly scolding tone. But he still made sure not to sound _too_ harsh; Smokescreen had been missing for days, now they've just got him back. He was also still mostly a rookie.  
Smokescreen was too weak and drowsy to protest anyway, though.  
He sighed as energon flowed back into his systems. Smokescreen tried to open his one eye that was shut. He managed to open it, but it opened just a tiny bit.  
Yet Ratchet gasped.  
He could see that Smokescreen's eye was dim, and it was badly damaged and looked like it had been stabbed. It was obviously an old wound.  
Smokescreen lazily looked over at his shoulder, reclosing his eye. The Decepticon's mark was still on. His expression could only be described as pained.  
"…Ratchet, why didn't you change me to Autobot first before you did anything else…I don't care if I die, but I want to die as an Autobot…just…change it now…" Smokescreen muttered softly. His voice was so soft and weak, it was so sad it hurt.  
Ratchet blinked. He nodded slightly and began. Smokescreen looked a bit more at peace now.

**A/N ...Well? Anything for my ****_fabulous_**** story here? XDD Just review for me, pretty please with a virtual Arcee on top?  
Arcee: Whoa, whoa, whoa, what? A virtual ****_me_****?  
Me: DX YOU HEARD NOTHING!  
Arcee: *Looks at Ratchet, Ratchet shrugs***

**JUST REVIEW!**


	5. What Happened?

**A/N ****Just saying, before any of you make any comments about how Transformers don't cry, sweat, breathe, etc., I KNOW DAT ALREADY! D: JUST LET ME WRITE THIS STORY!**

Ratchet pulled away, having changed the symbol on Smokescreen's shoulder back to Autobot. He set to work on the chest wound. Ratchet paused, confused. Looking inside at his internal workings, it looked like circuits had snapped, but had been sewn back together.  
Surely Smokescreen couldn't have done it himself, but the Decepticon medic Knockout was unlikely to fix it either. Bulkhead scratched the back of his neck.  
"So, uh…what happened on your end while you were gone?" He asked.  
Bulkhead realized his mistake as Smokescreen's face twisted into the saddest and most horrified face you can imagine times 100. Smokescreen started struggling and fighting like mad on the bed, as if he was trying to fight an invisible enemy only he could see.  
"Whoa, boy!" Ratchet tried to settle him.  
Smokescreen, however, had gone wild. He looked like he was fighting…something.  
Then he stopped.  
He grabbed at his torso, where the wounds were, puffing, sounding vaguely like a train, his forehead wet with sweat. "He's re-living whatever happened…" Bulkhead observed.  
Ratchet tried to get Smokescreen to relax. In the end he had to activate the restraints. Circular beams of solid light shot out and held his wrists and ankles down.  
Smokescreen almost fainted right there. Once again under restraints. Again… Memories flooded him, his one working eye dim. Restraints…they were the things he was under for days, which left him helpless to protect himself. It hurt to remember.  
Smokescreen clenched his teeth, staring up at the ceiling, his eye shiny with tears. His breath quivered. Then he squeezed his eye shut and cried, not making a noise. Energon tears slid down his face, even from the damaged eye.  
It pained them all to see him as he was, even though they couldn't really understand why he was crying.  
Ratchet, feeling uncertain, looked away. A couple more Autobots also looked away.  
They could hear faint, quiet sobs coming from Smokescreen. His breath was quavering, it was audible.  
In the end Optimus went over to Smokescreen and knelt down next to him.  
"Smokescreen, you are with us now. Whatever memories you've had with the Decepticons, wipe them away. You're safe now." The Prime said gently.  
Smokescreen turned his head to look at Optimus Prime, tears still flowing. He wanted to say something, to say something back to the Prime, to reassure Optimus and himself that he was okay, but he knew in doing so, he would really cry. So he did nothing but sit there and swallow the lump in his throat as Optimus knelt beside him and Ratchet checked his health.  
Ratchet also took off the restraints, much to Smokescreen's relief. Ratchet didn't, however, fix Smokescreen's eye. He didn't have the high precision tools needed. He also needed more information on fixing an optic. He'd never really bothered to learn.  
The humans went home, the other Autobots went minding their own business, and Smokescreen was soon fully recharged. He got up, but he seemed to have lost that eagerness he had only a week ago. He tried, but whenever he smiled…his mouth was smiling, but he didn't seem to be into it, and his eyes didn't smile at all, hollow and emotionless. There was one last thing that needed to be done; to find out what happened during the week Smokescreen was gone.

**A/N This might be a bit confusing to some of you. My writing style is strange. Feel free to ask questions as you wish, I'll be sure to answer them as soon as possible.  
Oh yeah? One last thing-  
THE HECK WITH JUST ONE CHAPTER EVERY DAY, I'LL GET ALL THE FINISHED ONES UP TODAY!  
HECK YEAH!**


	6. If You Really Wanna Know

**A/N WARNING OF ALL TIME! THIS CHAPTER EXPLAINS WHY THIS IS T RATED! **

Smokescreen was feeling strangely depressed the next morning and decided to take a drive to clear his mind and to do something relaxing after something that left him weak, out of character, and emotionless.  
He tried to not look too conspicuous; a white, orangey red, and blue, shiny race-car with the number 38 blazing on the side doors in Jasper, Nevada?  
He kept away from civilization and stuck to the country. He was traveling rather close to an orangey colored cliff face on his left, dust and dirt flying behind him, and the sky was orange and pink with the colors of dusk when he heard the purr of a motorcycle engine. Smokescreen suddenly saw a bluish grey motorcycle pull up next to him, on his right, with a human on it.  
He sighed, recognizing who it was, knowing the 'human' was only a hologram.  
"Hello, Arcee," He muttered, saying it all in a sigh, sounding bored and tired, faintly annoyed.  
"Hello Smokescreen. Planning anything special?" Arcee replied.  
"Um, no offense, but I came here to be alone…?" Smokescreen said uncertainly. Arcee sighed.  
"Here's the deal, kid; we need to know what happened while you were gone." Arcee said seriously.  
Smokescreen slowed slightly and his driving was no longer as smooth. "…..Let's not talk about it here, how about at base?"  
No sooner had he said it, Smokescreen and Arcee were no longer at the cliff face. They were in the Autobot base. Ratchet had quickly set up a ground bridge in front of them.  
The muscle car and the motorcycle transformed back to robot mode. Smokescreen's face was unreadable. Arcee crossed her arms.  
"Well. You said you'll talk at base." Arcee said.  
Smokescreen gave her a look. Then he slumped, defeated. "Okay. I don't know why I'm hiding the truth anyway. So, uh…it started when I went unconscious, didn't it…" Smokescreen muttered.  
Arcee nodded.  
"But the next thing I saw after that-"

(-Flashback- Smokescreen POV)

It seemed like only 2 seconds since I told Arcee to leave. But for all I knew, it could have been 2 minutes, 2 hours, 2 days, 2 weeks, 2 months, maybe even 2 eons.  
But when I opened my eyes, there was a cold, evil face to meet them.  
"AAHGH!" I yelped, and started fighting, but was held down by…restraints. It felt familiar, the smooth platform on a 45 degree angle, the restraints tight around my joints, the cool temperature.  
Wait. I'm back with the Decepticon named…Knockout. Yeah, that's it. I've been here before. Not that I wanna return. Maybe I could get out the way I did before…scrap. I forgot my phase shifter. It wouldn't have been of much use anyway, they probably learned their lesson from the last encounter to keep it away from me.  
"Well?" The red Decepticon purred. "Is this what I get as a greeting? Not even a simple hello?" He chuckled.  
I glowered at him.  
He just smirked at me. "I know you're wondering why you're here again. Starscream said I was acting strange today. Well, it is true I started having odd and abnormal fetishes, but they are apparently even more peculiar to him than to me. I don't mind. He said he would do anything to settle me. I took it up and asked for him to bring me the Autobot 'Smokescreen'."  
I was stunned. What…?  
"So what you're saying is that Starscream was just trying to lure me in. For you." I concluded.  
Knockout nodded. "Exactly." He purred deviously, a hint of sadistic joy in his voice.  
"What are you going to do to me?" I suddenly blurted nervously, trying and failing to be brave.  
He laughed. "Oh, I'll have some fun with you, play with you, I'll kill you later. I can promise you there'll be your energon splattering and staining everything, everywhere, and I'll have your still beating spark in my hand when I'm done with you. Your life will be extinguished here, and I'll be watching. " He said happily.  
As soon as I envisioned that, my spark started beating like a human machine gun. If he couldn't hear it, I'd be surprised. Then I realized the flaw in his plan.  
"Y-yeah, but you said so yourself there'd be energon everywhere. As in everywhere. Including you. It'll be all over your paint job." If I knew him well enough, he should've let me be at that without hesitating. But he thought about that for a little bit.  
"Hmmm. I suppose you're right. But just envisioning the fun I'll have makes me ignore even my shining finish." He said thoughtfully, a smile curling on the edge of his thin lips.  
Right then I realized I was doomed. My life was already over. I thought my spark had beat fast, but apparently it could beat a thousand times faster. I started sweating and panted.  
Knockout's bit his lip, interlacing his fingers and holding them against his cheek, and acted like he'd just seen the cutest thing in the world. "_Awww_! Oh, that is just downright _adorable_!" He squealed.  
I do not understand him. Not at all.  
"How _cute_!" He blurted. He put his hand on my left thigh.  
I strained my neck to see what he was doing. His fingertips played on the right side of my thigh. It made me feel very, VERY uncomfortable.  
"Stop touching me there!" I complained, squirming.  
Ignoring me, Knockout moved his hand up, letting his filthy Decepticon fingers rest on my crotch.  
What in the name of the all spark…?  
I tried to pull away as he stroked my chest with his other hand while caressing my crotch with the other. Of course, I couldn't. "Please, just stop. Stop it now," I said weakly as he leaned in closer, both his hands now on my sides. His touch seemed to be sapping my strength.  
"Now, now, you know you like it. And if you don't, which I find highly unlikely, what are you going to do about it?" He said with a voice as sweet and sticky as the Earth substance called honey.  
I shuddered. Did I like it? I think I subconsciously did…NO! No, I don't! I hate it! Stop!  
I writhed and squirmed as he licked my neck. Then, he traveled up, licked my cheek, and finally kissed me on my mouth. He ran his tongue over my lips. It felt sickening and strange, and I automatically opened my mouth.  
I don't know why. I think it was because didn't want the feeling of his tongue on me. That I can confirm. Too late to turn back now. He stuck his tongue in and played dominant. I could feel his tongue scraping mine.  
Ugh… his hands were stroking my crotch area. I realized how he was right. What was I going to do about it? I couldn't do anything; my wrists and ankles were strapped down.  
Knockout's eyes were closed. He was clearly enjoying every part of this.  
I didn't know about me, but I knew I didn't want to like it. There was this huge surge of uneasiness during all of this. Knockout finally parted the kiss after what seemed like an eternity. He grinned mischievously and lay down on me, hands grabbing my shoulders. I felt my crotch touch his. I shuddered again. He moved his hips up and down, smiling wide. My eyes almost turned into perfect O's, they were so wide. I think I would've cried right there.  
"Stop…!" I said, distressed. My eyes rolled into my head and I groaned. Make it _stoooopp_...  
After probably a million hours, he did. I was glad he stopped at all. He got off me.  
"I decided to let you live for a little longer, he said sweetly, licking my chest and then my crotch. I moaned.  
"I just wished to do a little something that I've always wanted to do since I saw you."  
"Why me?" I suddenly muttered as soon as it came into my head. "Why me and not someone else like Arcee or Bumblebee…?"  
"Why not? You're perfect," He replied, smirking. I looked at him questioningly. "Your lines are the most beautiful I've seen, your shape perfect, your eagerness cute, your smirk seductive. You're just eye-catching. You are definitely a favorite. And because I love you, I would like to see you in pain. Slowly dying, gasping for breath, bleeding to death, your chest stilling, the light in your eyes fading…" Knockout answered, his fingertips traveling downward on my stomach. I fidgeted a bit as the points neared my legs. Knockout smiled evilly. "Well, your fun and mine are over. I can kill you know. Oh, don't worry; I'll take it nice and _slow_," He chirped, purring at the last bit. Yup; I'm gonna die now.

**A/N This is just the beginning of how evil I can get...I scare myself...to prove it, remember what I wrote what Knockout did? That's what I would do if Smokescreen was on there. My fave Autobot? Smoke. Fave Decepticon? Knockout/Breakdown/Soundwave. Can't decide out of those three who is my real favorite, but at times Knockout jumps out at me. XwX. Proof now that I am evil. I just like Smokescreen's pain expression, and his voice/scream. I also like blood.  
SEXY KNOCKOUT! X3**


	7. Torture

**A/N EVIL EVIL EVIL EVIL EVIL EVIL EVIL**

Smokescreen's teammates stared, baffled. That was horrible!  
Smokescreen sighed. "Yeah, I know. Creepy story. Believe it or not," He muttered. He sauntered over to the computer and typed in a random set of Cybertronian words.  
Arcee followed and put a hand on his shoulder. Smokescreen looked kind of sideways at her.  
"What happened next?" Arcee said, smiling a little bit.  
Smokescreen could only stare at her. "You would want to know," He mumbled, turning his head to look back at the glowing green screen. He pressed the key that was the Cybertronian equivalent of the "enter" key. It gave him a map of sorts, from above, zeroed in on the location.  
Jack shook out of his stupor. "You can't just leave us hanging!" He argued.  
Smokescreen ignored him, zooming on the location. The map showed a patch of forest. But energon was smeared on some of the trees and grass. It seemed like there was a Cybertronian that was leaking energon trying to travel on foot, but he was tired and dizzy, and kept crashing into trees.  
Without asking, they could tell it was Smokescreen's path.  
"Smokescreen, Jack is right. You cannot just stop there. We know there is more to the story than that. Please continue," Optimus urged gently.  
Smokescreen sighed.  
"Do you think I would show you this picture and not tell you the rest?" He asked, gesturing toward the image on the screen.  
No one answered Smokescreen's question.  
"No? I didn't think so. I'm just giving you a good idea of what it looked like."  
More silence.

(-Flashback- Smokescreen POV)

To my horror, Knockout transformed his hand into a circular saw. No sooner had the transformation completed had the whining, loud sound reached my audios.  
I flashbacked on the last time there was a situation like this. He was going to cut me up and pull out an Omega key I had in me. But then, he was only playing with me and used my phase shifter against me to reach in and pull it out.  
Now, there was no phase shifter. And there was no purpose in this cutting, so he could slice me wherever he wanted.  
It happened to be my ribs where he sliced first. It neared, and I prayed it would never touch me. But it did, and it was the worst pain I've ever felt. Yet.  
I screamed. The droning buzz grew louder, and sparks flew as my metal was ripped open.  
I screamed again.  
Energon poured over the side of the berth. _My_ energon. I panted, turning my head slightly to see how deep the wound went.  
Knockout stopped. It didn't go all the way through.  
Why he would stop halfway through a cut, I don't know. But then again, this was Knockout. He never made any sense.  
"AAHGH!" I yelled. He kept slicing me in random areas, like he enjoyed dissecting me.  
After I was aching and painted with energon, and my throat was sore from screaming, he stopped.  
I was panting.  
Torture. Meaningless torture. I hated Knockout. I hated him, hated him, HATED HIM!  
I screamed at him for no good reason.  
Knockout smiled and slipped a clawed hand into a shoulder scar. I cringed, and that made me cringe harder because it hurt to do even that. He must really like seeing me in pain.  
I looked up at him, helplessly, pathetically. How I hated him…  
He belonged to the Pits…no, he came from them…  
The evil creep raised an energon slicked hand—_my _energon —to his mouth and licked the blue off it. I tried not to gag.  
I epically failed.  
Knockout hooked me up to a machine of some sort, and I felt energon pump back into my systems. He was letting me live…?  
"Huh?" I mumbled, dizzy from lack of energon and distorted with pain.  
Knockout grinned.  
"I would kill you now, I really would, but since I had so much fun tonight, I want to keep you alive so we can enjoy ourselves tomorrow, too. But since now its recharge time, I'll recharge and let you too. Tomorrow for breakfast I'll have your energon," He promised, seemingly excited, sounding slightly threatening.

**A/N Once again, not for fluff-lovers. Kinda short. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. A Splitting Headache

**A/N This is a little short, XD. **

The team stared wide eyed at Smokescreen, stunned.  
Smokescreen looked at them emotionlessly. "What you're imagining isn't even close to reality," He said dryly, putting up a picture on the screen that was derived from a combination of his memories. The picture showed Smokescreen on the tilted berth with restraints on his wrists and ankles, deep scars running throughout his body, splashed with his own energon. His expression seemed to be pained and helpless.  
Bumblebee blocked the humans' view of the gruesome picture with a hand.  
A couple of the Autobots looked away.  
Arcee finally found her voice. "…Wow…sure you're not exaggerating?"  
Ignoring her, Smokescreen leaned over on the keyboard, holding his head in his hands. He had a terrible splitting  
headache, and he felt like his head was being ripped open, and scraplets were chewing him up from the inside. Smokescreen moaned.  
Ratchet put a hand on Smokescreen's shoulder, having walked up to him. "Easy, Smokescreen…" He said gently.  
"Y-yeah…I'm fine…" Smokescreen lied. Ratchet sighed. "I'm a doctor. I know everything about Cybertronians and I can tell when someone's lying, so don't even try me," Ratchet said.  
"I know…urgh…"  
"Why don't you recharge for a while and tell us the rest tomorrow?" Ratchet suggested.  
Smokescreen accepted.  
Arcee, Bumblebee, Optimus Prime, and Bulkhead watched as Ratchet led Smokescreen away.  
After a couple moments, Optimus Prime took off the picture Smokescreen put up and dismissed everyone.

**A/N Peeps, please review! The Autobots and Decepticons are mobbing me, ordering for reviews! D: HELP ME SATISFY THEM SO THEY CAN LEAVE ME ALONE! Oh wait...they can stay. COME HERE SMOKESCREEN! COME HERE AND GIMME A SMOOCH! XDDD But review anyway! Embarrasingly short... /**


	9. Stupid Eye

**A/N I'm chasing Smokescreen. I gotta admit, he's ****_fast_****. Wait...wait...GOT HIM! :D**

**Smokescreen: OH PRIMUS NO T_T**

**Me: *big hug and kiss* NOW GET BACK INTO THE STORY ****_SWEETHEART_****, HUH HUH? :D**

**Smokescreen: ANYWHERE FAR AWAY FROM YOU! D: *jumps into story***

**XDD**

The next day, Smokescreen woke up aching. He moaned and rolled off the bed, rubbing his one working eye.  
He walked slowly toward the door, still a bit drowsy.  
Misjudging the distance, since he was missing his other eye and he had no real 3D sense, he crashed into the door.  
The loud clang of metal against metal resonated throughout base and woke up every Autobot in base…that is, except Bulkhead, of course. He was always lazy in the mornings, unless a fight was involved.  
Ratchet, however, rushed toward Smokescreen's room and swung open the door, to be greeted by Smokescreen on his aft on the ground, rubbing a spot on his head.  
"Stupid eye," He muttered.

*Time skip* Smokescreen yawned and stretched. He rubbed his eyes. Once again, he tried to open the injured eye.  
"Smokescreen, how many times have I told you _not_ to do that?" Ratchet snapped, seeing Smokescreen's flickering eyelid. Arcee suddenly remembered something. "Say, Smoke, how _did_ your eye become like that?" She asked him in a conversational tone. Smokescreen thought about that. "Well…"

(-Flashback- Smokescreen POV)

"Good morning, Smokescreen!" A cheerful voice sang, getting through my sleep. I moaned, blinking to unglue my eyes. Scrap. I'm still with Knockout, I realized.  
I opened my eyes; and Knockout stabbed my left optic with something _reeaallly_ sharp.  
"AAAAH!" My scream resonated throughout the _Nemesis_. I'm pretty sure Megatron heard it.  
I was frozen with pain, my one working eye wide, and my mouth open. I was so wracked with pain I couldn't say anything, or move. I couldn't even breathe.  
Knockout chuckled. "OH, that's even BETTER than the reaction I was expecting!" He cheered, like he liked my responses of pain. I think he did.  
It huuurt… I was panting. Knockout laughed softly and pulled out the thing in my eye, which turned out to be a sharpened metallic stick of sorts. I closed my wounded optic and kept it closed.  
Knockout smiled. If I hadn't hated him so fragging much I guess I would've thought it was seductive.  
To my disgust, Knockout put his hands on my cheeks and drew his face closer to mine. I tried to pull back, but my head kept hitting the solid metal beneath me. I was helpless as he kissed me on my mouth.  
If looks could kill, I might've been able to incinerate him. Sadly, they don't. I prayed for him to stop.  
His claws curled around my sides. I squirmed a little under him. Suddenly his eyes popped open and he pulled away, smiling like he just had a great idea.  
"I just had a great idea!" He blurted.  
No surprise there.  
"Since you are basically mine now, and you'll die by my hand, I might as well put the Decepticon's insignia on you!"  
I think my world just stopped when I heard those words.  
"No…NO!" I couldn't help it as the words escaped my mouth. I thought I'd struggled. But it was nothing to this. I didn't just struggle-I leaned forward and pulled hard against the restraints, I pushed against them for all I was worth. Knockout backed up a bit, watching, interested.  
"NO! ANYTHING but that! ANYTHING!" I yelled at him.  
Did he really think I'll just sit down like a good sparkling and stay still as he made me one of them?  
I'll show him! I'LL SHOW HIM!  
I wasn't thinking straight. Rage blinded me. Rage and hate, for the evil creature that caused me this pain!  
Knockout suddenly giggled. He just sat down on the floor and giggled and giggled like a young femme.  
I stared perplexed at him.  
Only later, after a long, long time, he calmed down and smiled at me. It was an evil smile.  
I wondered if his smile could be anything other than evil. Probably not.  
He slowly stood up. "Foolish sparkling. You think you can fight. Stupid of you. Think straight." I couldn't think straight. "You are in the _Nemesis_. Our location is hidden by the Autobots. If they found our whereabouts, they'd bridge here and storm in to your rescue, that is, if they're not caught by the ship's security, which I find highly unlikely. So just sit back and relax. If you fight, I understand. But really, this won't hurt a bit," He purred. He transformed his hand into a welder and drew it close to me, aiming for my shoulder.

He was right. It didn't hurt. But it still counted in my mind as the worst thing that's happened to me so far.  
When I was a sparkling and found out about the conflict between Autobot and Decepticon, I wanted the Autobots to win. I wanted to be an Autobot.  
The day I joined Team Prime, I vowed to myself to have the Autobot emblem on me till the day I died, serving the Autobot cause.  
I wanted to be in the war, to destroy the Decepticons, and I dreamed of becoming a legend.  
Knockout so easily wiped those dreams away, burning away all hopes, leaving a scarred, blackened mind; my own.

**A/N It might be hard to imagine Knockout giggling. I understand. But think either chickens clucking, donkeys braying, or goats bleating, and you might get an idea. XDD**


	10. Meaning of Torture

**A/N :L *drools* I've been waiting for reviews...PLZ REVIEW**

The base was quiet.  
Smokescreen realized he'd gone too far into the story as he saw the pale faces staring at him.  
He blushed a light shade of pink. "Sorry. I just…got carried away…told you too much…"  
Arcee waved a hand dismissively, still shaken, however, by his story.  
"I-It's okay. You answered my other question, too: how the Decepticon insignia got on you."  
"Y-Yes, it's also nice to know how you really felt about the situation," Ratchet agreed shakily.  
Bumblebee nodded. Bulkhead piped up.  
"Sure you're not exaggerating?"  
Bumblebee slapped him.  
"Go on," Arcee said encouragingly, not sure if she wanted to know what came next or not.

(-Flashback- Smokescreen POV)

"There we are!" Knockout piped, pulling away at last from my shoulder. He extinguished the flame from the welder and changed the welder back into a hand. I was staring blankly at the ceiling. I responded with silence. Good as a reply as any. I'll leave him at that.  
Knockout seemed to be pondering something. I didn't really care. Not anymore.  
"We haven't done anything truly exciting, haven't we? I'd like to fix that. But I'll need something _reeaallly_ sharp."  
I lazily turned my head to look at him. What was he planning _now_…? He suddenly wandered out of his quarters, looking for something. I sighed and looked over the side of the berth. All I saw was a puddle of energon. My energon.  
I don't know if I'll ever be saved. I might not ever get out. I might die here. More than likely by Knockout's hand. His saw hand, I guess. I'm just glad for this quick moment when I'm not screaming in pain.

A couple moments passed. It didn't take long for Knockout to get back. There was a vehicon flanking him, carrying what looked like a big, sharp stick;a larger version of what he stuck in my eye a couple minutes back. Whatever he's going to do, I'll just have to hope he'll do it quick. But I would be foolish to think it would hurt only a little. He said 'we' haven't been doing something really exciting. If he doesn't think that mindlessly scarring me, disabling one of my optics, _and_ switching me to Decepticon isn't exciting, then his idea of 'fun' will _NOT_ be of my appeal.  
He took the weird stick, which was gray and metallic, from the vehicon. The vehicon looked kind of excited.  
"Can I watch?" He chirped. Knockout stared at him for a couple moments. So did I.  
Knockout sighed and replied,  
"Yes. Of course..."  
Wait, what? He was...this vehicon...to watch him tear me apart? Obviously this isn't the first time he's let him watch, I guess.  
With that said he raised the stick and aimed the sharp end at my abdomen. I squirmed a bit under the shadow. I didn't like it already. The vehicon, however, seemed to be enjoying it even now. Knockout's follower, I supposed.  
Knockout chose that moment to strike. I couldn't help but to cry out in pain as it sunk into my abdomen.  
My vision blurred, and I gasped with pain. I grunted and grit my teeth. Pain, PAIN! MAKE IT STOP! I heard the strange, unnerving sound of metal crunching, ripping under the razor point of the weapon. This was unbearable. I felt I was melting and burning alive while being ground into sand, it hurt so much...Make it stop, please, anyone, anything, just make it stop...  
Knockout pushed it even deeper into my stomach, and with a sickening, ripping sound, accompanied by my scream of pain, it was through. There was now a gaping hole straight through me a human could easily walk in and out of without having to duck or anything like that. Knockout didn't remove the spear-like weapon. I realized it went so far it was partly through the berth, too. I couldn't move. I was basically pinned.  
I looked at my stomach to see the other end of the weapon sticking out of my abdomen. It definitely looked like it didn't belong. Energon was pumping out of the wound, running down my sides. A growing puddle appeared on the floor and touched Knockout's foot. Just because it wasn't twisting, shoving through layers of metal doesn't mean it hurt less. Aftertastes of pain made me almost cry out of sheer agony. The vehicon seemed to admire my reaction, my shout and expression.  
"That was cool. His reaction is something admirable, you just want to watch," The vehicon remarked.  
Knockout agreed, deactivating the restraints on my ankles and wrists.  
It didn't matter. I would've stayed put anyway, with that stick. All I did was stare at that pole.  
They started conversing about me.  
"I don't think I've ever seen anyone react like this when it comes to pain. Very cool. I could watch all day!" The vehicon piped.  
"Yes, it's the very reason I chose him as my patient. Could there be any one more perfect than Smokescreen here? It makes me enjoy tearing him limb from limb." Knockout, of course. I didn't know whether to take it as a compliment or an insult. It didn't matter. I didn't care anymore.  
Knockout reached out and grabbed my arm. I let him manipulate it. I was limp, weak with loss of energon and pain. I only stared at things like the ceiling or the stick poking out of my torso. "Yes, he's officially stricken with pain. He'll be still for a couple minutes. Go ahead and do what you wish with him while I buff myself," Knockout said, letting go of my arm and exiting the room. I slowly turned my head to meet the vehicon's gaze. He put a hand to his chest and made a quick bow.  
"Allow me to introduce myself. I am 123, Knockout's loyal follower. And you must be Smokescreen," He said politely. Well. Apparently he has good manners. I don't understand why he feels the need to use manners to an Autobot, considering he was a Decepticon himself. Wait…what kind of name is 123?! I  
laid my head on the berth and groaned. The vehicon just reached forward and stroked my head crest.  
I gave him a look.  
He ignored it. I continued staring at him for a while, but then let it go.  
At least he's not mindlessly ripping me limb from limb. But he shared Knockout's interests. Yet he wasn't as cruel.  
Okay, I had to admit, what he was doing felt good. Suddenly he moved his hand to the back of my neck. I tensed a bit.  
"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you," He said softly. I think I would've just burst out laughing right then.  
"Says the disciple of the good doctor," I muttered under my breath, but I did relax. If he means me no harm… He stayed true to his word and didn't hurt me…just continued massaging me.  
I didn't understand. I was an Autobot. He was Decepticon. I would've at least hurt him a little, if our positions were switched. Just enough to make him cringe. But here he was, trying to relax me.  
"It must hurt to be you. I know you're in pain. I know you're hurting. I feel for ya." He suddenly said gently.  
Yeah. I was hurting big time. …Wait, WHAT?! Did he just say that?! "I understand what Knockout's thinking. But I also know what you're thinking too." I just stared at him with my mouth half open, blinking. "This must be news to you. I can tell you why Knockout's torturing you. That is, if you wanna know,"  
"Uh…sure. Tell me." I replied cautiously.  
"Expressions. It's all about what it looks like." I think I went a little pale at that.  
"…Yeah. It's just that your reactions are appealing to the eye. Okay, pretend Knockout is the one on the berth, with restraints. Imagine you're standing here."  
Now he's talking. I shifted a bit on the berth to look at him better.  
"I'm listening,"  
"And you were torturing him," He continued, smiling. "What are you trying to achieve?" I thought on that.  
"To…strike fear into him…and…to satisfy lust…well, mostly to see him writhing in pain…"  
"_Exactly!_" He cheered, clapping.  
I think I was warming to 123. If this was how all Decepticons were when they weren't trying to incinerate us…I think I'm getting around to Optimus's point of view. Optimus Prime knew the Decepticons were like this inside, and saw potential for change. 123 was really open-minded. He also taught me the meaning of torture.

**A/N First of all, I KNOW TRANSFORMERS DON'T BLUSH, SO LEAVE ME ALONE ABOUT IT! DX Second of all, I couldn't decide whether to name this chapter "123" or "The Meaning of Torture". LOL. Yeah, peeps.**


	11. Sleepy

**A/N _ _ This is something I CANNOT on ALL COST show my parents. They'd have my head! D: Kidding. They'd just take away my laptop for another week, trying to keep me away from what's giving me all these ugly thoughts... :D Okay now. You can continue reading. *gestures to paragraphs below***

Bumblebee said something.  
"Indeed, Bumblebee. 123 has a strange name…but proves to be okay. He is rather open-minded," Ratchet commented.  
"That's what I was thinking," Smokescreen replied. He looked around the room. He said uncertainly, "Well…? Any questions? Should I go on, or…?"  
No answer.  
Smokescreen shrugged. He started up again.

(-Flashback- Smokescreen POV)

I didn't know how long 123 stayed there, by my side, while Knockout was buffing. I just tuned out everything and started thinking. I finally decided to start a conversation; the silence was boring. "So. Why haven't you killed me yet?" I said, trying to be at least a little cheerful.  
123 stared at me. He blinked. Unexpectedly, he started laughing.  
I raised an optic ridge questioningly. Once again, I was in the dark.  
"Sorry, it's just…" 123 blurted between bursts of laughter. He took a deep breath and relaxed. "Remember you're Knockout's science project and not mine. If you were dead when Knockout came, he would be pretty mad. _He_ would want to be the one to kill you." He said, grinning. Okay. That made enough sense.  
"And I also don't have the spark cruel enough to hurt you. Yes, I do like watching you writhe helplessly, gasping for breath and leaking energon, but I can't make myself hurt you. I stick around with Knockout so he can do it for me. We have almost the same interests." I was kinda stunned at this one. I must've looked it too, because 123 started smiling even wider.  
"W-w-wait…so what you're saying is…you don't wanna hurt me?"  
"No."  
Silence. 123 removed his hand from neck and let it hang by his side. I didn't even realize his hand was still under my neck.  
"You seem really nice," I suddenly said after a period of silence. He cocked an optic ridge.  
"You really think so?"  
"Yeah."  
"…I don't get that a lot."  
"Really? Huh,"  
123 looked around the room.  
"One last thing," He whispered, leaning in closer.  
I could hear footsteps down the hallway. They sounded like Knockout's. "_If I know Knockout well enough, he'll let you live_," He whispered quickly in my audio. Then he pulled away. "Commander Knockout," He said, bowing slightly. Knockout gave him a look of approval.  
"You are dismissed, if you wish." Knockout said, sounding bored, like he always is.  
123 went out the door, a skip in his step. But right before he disappeared down the _Nemesis_'s hall, he winked at me.  
I'd never thought I'd become friends with a Decepticon, even less a vehicon.  
I watched him go. Then I looked at Knockout.  
Primus, he's shiny. I almost had to shield my eyes.  
Knockout reached forward and took hold of the spear-like thing. It was still in my abdomen. I could only watch. I was still too weak to do anything but prop myself up a little on my elbows and watch. He pulled and twisted it. I winced. It hurt. The spear thing moved some.  
Knockout continued in his efforts to dislodge it, glancing up at my face for a few kliks. An awkward, metallic scraping sound. I cringed, gritting my teeth, squeezing my eye tight. Ouch.  
Suddenly the stick came out. The end dripped with my energon. A smile flickered across Knockout's face. He tossed the stick aside. I was free. Free to move. No restraints, no big spear holding me down. I could easily get up, just walk away.  
Instead I stayed there, face-offing with Knockout. There was no sign of hate on my face, nor was there joy. I was emotionless. I couldn't think.  
Energon was running off the side of the berth. It was bright blue, glowing slightly, cold.  
I…I can't think.  
Silence.  
After an eternity, Knockout dug his claws into my abdomen. I clenched my jaw, eyes narrowing a little.  
His claws followed the shape of the wound. Knockout's hand traced the circle. A couple pangs of pain went through me.  
After a little while, he removed his hand and looked at it. It wasn't red and silver anymore. It was blue. Just like I expected. So much energon lost…I'm surprised I'm alive.  
I almost didn't realize it when Knockout was on me. His eyes were closed and he was kissing me. His eyes opened slightly, and looking into them, I could see Knockout was sleepy and content.  
He closed them again.  
I then realized my hands were on his waist. I also was kissing him back.  
I didn't care anymore. I was just…lightheaded…drowsy…tired…I drifted into a dreamless sleep, the lack of energon steering me to unconsciousness.

**A/N Evil, ain't it so?! |||V||| LOL XD Just review for me, huh? Lemme know about what you think about my writing.**


	12. Near Escape

**A/N Err...sorry for not updating for a while. I was...busy. X'D School and homework...GRRR  
Oh well! Now that it's here, READ  
Some yaoi... o.O**

(-Flashback- Smokescreen POV)

Another day. I woke up with a start. Then I froze. There was someone next to me. Touching me. I turned my head slowly. Oh. It's just Knockout…Knockout?!  
Then I remembered the night before. Knockout taking out the spear-like stick, loss of energon, Knockout on top of me, losing consciousness…  
I realized I was hooked up to the machine again. Energon was being pumped into me.  
Knockout's eyes fluttered. He moaned a bit, getting off the berth. He unplugged the machine from my neck and put it aside. I was just about to get up and running, to escape while I can. Knockout erased all hopes by activating the restraints again, slamming me back into the berth.  
"Scrap," I muttered under my breath.  
Knockout looked at me, disinterested. I never thought I'd see the day. There's a victim unable to move on his berth, and Knockout is disinterested. He sighed and transformed his hand into a circular saw.  
I'm scared now.  
With his other hand, still looking bored, he tilted my face up so that my throat was uncovered. I started sweating. My spark beat faster in my chest. Knockout brought the saw closer to my neck. No doubt he was going to kill me. Right here. Right now. The whirring, droning sound filled my audios. I struggled a little against the restraints, even though I knew it was hopeless.  
Then I realized Knockout was still looking bored. He stopped. He let go of my chin. I blinked. I was confused. Then it occurred to me. Knockout was just playing with me. He was unpredictable and untrustworthy, even when it came to killing helpless victims.  
I didn't move as Knockout lay down on me after deactivating the restraints. He kissed me full on the lips. I didn't move. His eyes were closed. Since I decided it must've looked weird, just staring at his face, I closed my eyes too. Knockout's hands were on my cheeks, pulling my face closer. He was really enjoying himself. His legs were draped over the sides of mine. I really didn't know why, but I put my hands on his waist and kissed him back. We went a little deeper. I don't know how long we were there. But time passed quickly. Knockout pulled away. I was a bit drowsy, sleepy and disoriented. I just wanted to lie down there forever. Just to lie down with Knockout's warm body on me…  
"You're a real sweetspark, you know that?" Knockout purred. I couldn't help but to let a small smile grow on my face. Knockout drew close to kiss me again, but this time, to my own surprise, I was the one to close the gap. I was just enjoying the few moments I wasn't being ripped to pieces. Then it came to mind that I could just keep it this way. If I kept doing this, he wouldn't kill me. "I knew you would grow to like it," Knockout whispered. I just smiled sleepily at him. This plan was working out great.

Somehow, I ended up on top. Was I enjoying this? I'd like to believe I'm not. But I think I like it. Not that I would ever admit it. Both our eyes were closed. My arms were around Knockout, and his hands were on my back. I had to stop myself from jumping a little as Knockout's claws passed over my crotch. From within mine, I felt Knockout's lips form a small smile. We somehow ended up switching again. Knockout pulled away and, with his legs still over my sides, he sat up and slowly stroked my headlights with his claws. I tried my killer smile on him. Knockout grinned wide, trying to hold down a laugh.  
Good times…wait, what? I think my senses have returned. I tried not to let it show while I kept up the act and pulled him down. Our eyes closed again. I rolled a bit, pulling Knockout under me. I reached out with one hand while letting the other run over the Decepticon's curvature. I activated the restraints. The circular forms snapped to life with a click. Knockout's eyes flew open. "Wha-haaaaa?" He was confused, I'm sure of that. I got off him, dusting myself off.  
"THAT was interesting," I purred. Knockout was confused.  
"Wha…ha…wha?" He craned his neck to see what was going on. He struggled against his own restraints. Once again; I caught Knockout through tricking him. I'd better start running now, though. He's gonna get mad. I scrambled to get out of Knockout's quarters.  
"SMOKESCREEN!" I heard Knockout growl behind me, his voice raising in volume. The familiar sound of Knockout's hand transforming into a saw hit my audios. Then a strange, loud, definitely unpleasant sound. Looking over my shoulder, I saw Knockout was working at the restraints with his saw. The sparks were huge. Knockout didn't care. "123! 555!" He cried. Was he screaming out a human phone number? I started laughing. I was already down the hall. Wait…123? Does he mean that assistant of his? I suddenly crashed right into the very vehicon. 123 and I just stared at each other.  
"You're free!" He said, marveling.  
"Yeah. Tell NO ONE of my existence. If you don't tell Megatron I was ever here, I won't tell the other Autobots about the Nemesis's location," I replied quickly. I looked over his shoulder. "Who's your friend?" "555. He's my brother. We are both Knockouts' loyal followers." Oh. That would make sense. 555 was staring at me like he'd never seen an Autobot before. Maybe he hasn't. He was squeaky clean and well-buffed, and looked like he'd never seen the outside world. I rushed past them. Then I paused at a fork, checking for any cons. But just then I heard growling very close behind me, a growl that did not sound Cybertronian.

Smokescreen stopped talking. The other Autobots stared at him, mouths agape. They were a bit frustrated with Smokescreen's silence. "Well, you can't stop now!" Bulkhead complained, disappointed. "Yeah. Sorry. Okay, but then-" Smokescreen began again.

**A/N O.O ANOTHER cliffy. Yeah. A cliffy to end a cliffy...**

**Note: HEADLIGHTS~ 8L**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Torn Apart

**A/N This is scary. I confirmed it by re-reading it and I scared myself. o.O So get ready for the ultimate agony, the most bloody energon-filled chapter yet...I recommend all sparklings cover their optics and audios. :D**

(-Flashback- Smokescreen POV)

I slowly looked over my shoulder, not knowing what to expect. It turned out to be Knockout, and he looked like he was about to bust a lugnut. I'd never known he could sound like that.  
But before I could react, I was blacked out.

I woke up groaning. Ignoring the throbbing in my head, I sat up. At least, I tried. I couldn't move. I looked around. Then I sighed. This was getting old. I was once again strapped down to Knockout's berth. But this time, I was parallel to the floor.  
I heard footsteps. Knockout's voice. "Is he awake yet?"  
"Just regained consciousness, sir." A voice that sounded like a vehicon's.  
"Good…" I swear I heard a smirk in his voice. More footsteps. Getting louder, closer. Behind me. I fidgeted and looked up to see who was approaching me. I saw Knockout. He was upside down, though. "Hello, again, Smokescreen. Did you have a good sleep? Yes? No? Oh, well. I don't really care." He definitely didn't sound like he cared. "I would give you your punishment, but since it's late already, I'll put it off until tomorrow. We can start early. Megatron has problems with troop laziness, so we can help by waking the vehicons up with your screams of pain, which I'll ensure will be very loud," Knockout said lazily. This Decepticon drives me crazy. "Well, have a good recharge. We'll be up early, as I said. You might have nightmares about what'll happen to you, but soon you'll wake up to an even worse reality," He said ominously, walking slowly out of the room, hands behind his back. I have a bad feeling about tomorrow.

It was tomorrow morning. Already. I faintly remember dreaming about good times with the Autobots. Optimus Prime not understanding jokes. Bumblebee and his bleep talk. Bulkhead and Miko jamming in the corner with the horrible, loud Earth music. Ratchet screaming at all of them when they break his things. Arcee hanging with Jack, and Raf spending hours on end racing and replacing Bumblebee pictures with monkeys.  
Good times. I might as well remember them. This might be my last day. I woke up to Knockout's usual "Good morning," And then he began with his "punishment" that he'd promised me.  
I could only watch in horror as Knockout transformed his hand into that circular saw of his. "This will hurt," Knockout purred, only faintly heard over the whining buzz of his saw. He angled it, and aimed. I squirmed a bit, my spark pounding.  
Then he brought it down on my chest.  
"**AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!**" My scream was loud, resonant, radiating with all the agony in the world; it was a sound that raised the dead. I kept screaming as the saw ripped through my metal, sparks and energon flying, and it was slowly sinking deeper and deeper through my torso. The deeper in it went, the louder my yell got. Energon was flying like thick rain, and it was pouring over my sides like rivers. I could barely see Knockout's face through the thick blue mist. He was grinning wide, wide, too wide to be true. He was burning with sadistic joy. Energon was painting his face, spraying onto him.  
This was worse than even the Pits. I writhed under the restraints, screaming out in pain. My eyes were blurring, I was shaking all over, and my throat was getting hoarse as I shouted for all I was worth.  
I believe it impossible for anyone to still be awake on the Nemesis, if they haven't all dropped dead from the loudness of my yell. I looked to the right. Standing off to the side was 123. He was in the corner, staring, crying. I guess he must've woken up from my scream and came running. It probably didn't look too good.  
Knockout stopped cutting. I was panting, my optics blurring and stinging, fading in and out. I was practically vibrating with agony. It was impossible to hurt this much. Impossible. It defied all means. Yet here I am, trying and almost failing to endure it.  
I heard, with audios twisted by the loudness of my own scream, something that sounded like liquid dripping onto the floor. I soon found it was my own energon pouring over the side of the berth.  
Knockout dug his claws into the slanted gash in my chest. I grunted, clenching my teeth and squeezing my eyes shut, cringing responsively. Out of nowhere I vomited up a considerable amount of energon all over myself.  
Knockout ignored it and pulled apart the metal. He was actually pulling open the wound. I stifled a scream of agony, the end result sounding like a grunt. Wires and circuits were stretched across the open wound. Knockout kept pulling, evil determination on his face. A couple of them snapped, causing me to yell.  
At that moment 123 ran off bawling.  
I was gasping for breath, choking on my own energon. SNAP. SNAP. 2 more wires broke under the pressure. I pressed my eyes closed, a long rumbling sound escaping my throat through gritted teeth, an extended grunt of pain. It seemed like slow motion. Thin cables stretched to their fullest, snapping apart. Connections were lost.  
I couldn't…can't…the world was swirling, fading to blue and black…the last things I saw was the last wire snapping, Knockout digging through my innards, and then my very spark, still beating, ripped out, in the palm of Knockout's hand…

**A/N *whistles patiently, waiting* Well? Anything? Compliments? Advice? Flames? XDD But really, anything to fill up the little white box down there... I am aware of the fact that some of you don't like this writing, so beware of the next chapters, which contain somewhat yaoi...  
I wouldn't be surprised if some of you are running away screaming because of this chappie. XDD  
If you are, send me a video of you doing just that...trololololol~  
*does chicken dance in the corner***

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. Voluntary Slave

**A/N :3 I LIEK WRITIN DIS... Kinda dramatic at the beginning. Yeah. Go on. Read. BEWARE: Freaky yaoi. =v=**

Arcee was crying. Optimus was silent, saddened, concerned. Bumblebee tried to keep the image of Smokescreen suffering like that out of his brain pan. Arcee felt deeply sorry for him, and Ratchet was too, but Bulkhead was unimpressed. He didn't believe a word Smokescreen said. He couldn't have possibly survived that, and it was crazy to him for a spark as cold as Knockout's to exist.  
"Lies. All of them. I don't believe a word." He deadpanned.  
"Bulkhead!" Ratchet snapped.  
"It can't possibly be true. I mean, do you all really believe this? I know the Cons are cruel, but this is impossible. Smoke here shouldn't be alive if what this story of his is true." Bulkhead growled, surging toward Smokescreen. Smokescreen remained emotionless. "Now, tell me Smokescreen. What's the real story? Don't lie to me," Bulkhead rumbled.  
"All I said is true," Smokescreen replied calmly.  
"I'M NOT THAT DUMB!" Bulkhead screeched, grabbing Smokescreen by the shoulders and lifting him into the air. But then Bulkhead saw Smokescreen's expression. His face softened at the sight of Smokescreen wincing. Smokescreen bowed his head a little, pressing his eyes closed and gritting his teeth, cringing. When he opened his eyes again, they were filled with hurt. His expression could only be described as pained. It was only then that Bulkhead realized that Smokescreen was weakened, sensitive after his experience with Knockout, which was actually just like he retold it. He dropped Smokescreen, stunned at what he'd done. Smokescreen collapsed on the floor, and grunted on impact. Ratchet and Bumblebee helped Smokescreen to his feet. Smokescreen was staring at the ground. "S…sorry, Smoke. I…kinda thought you wrong,"  
"I-It's okay…yeah…I-I'm f-f-fine…" Smokescreen answered weakly, eyes closed. "You…can let go of me now," He said to the medic and scout. They backed away.  
"Err…go on with your story, Smoke." Bulkhead urged. Smokescreen took a deep breath. Then he spoke.

(-Flashback- Smokescreen POV)

I woke up suddenly. My eyes just flew open, and I snapped my head up. I remembered faintly my spark being ripped out of my chest. My eyes were dim and everything seemed to be far away. There were two forms in front of me. One of them was rather vague…but I recognized it immediately as Megatron. The other was much clearer. I felt…content…that he was here. I was ready to follow him, to obey his commands…Knockout.  
"You have done a good job with him," Megatron praised. I felt good that Knockout was being complimented. I was on his side, no matter what.  
"Indeed, Megatron. He is of my own handiwork, of course, and-"  
"Yes, yes," Megatron said quickly before Knockout got too carried away with his self-praise. I didn't understand. He could spend all day going on about himself, for he had many good qualities and he was great anyway, too. "How well does he follow command?" Megatron inquired.  
"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Knockout purred, grinning wide. Megatron turned to me. Quick! Say something fast! "I…I will do as told, especially orders from you two, Starscream, and Soundwave, of whom are all high ranked. But it is commands from you two that I will respect the most," I said, thinking quickly.  
"Good, good. Your loyalty will do me well, I suppose," Megatron said. I bowed my head in acceptance. "Is there anything you succeed in best specifically?" He asked.  
"I'm loyal to whom I serve and will do my best to please. I can do well in a fight, and I can use my head when needed," I responded.  
"And your vehicle form is a human automobile, is this so?"  
"Yes, sir," Megatron looked back to Knockout.  
"Experiment 0062 approved. You are dismissed," He said curtly, then leaving the room.  
"I understand, Megatron," Knockout answered back. Megatron took no notice, but exited the room. Knockout suddenly got all excited. "YES!" He cried, and got so happy he kissed me on the lips. I didn't mind, but pulled Knockout close and sank into it. I liked it.

Later on that day, after I checked the Nemesis's systems and made sure the vehicons weren't lazing, Knockout said we needed to go back to his quarters. He didn't say why, but I didn't bother to ask. Orders from Knockout are orders from Knockout. Once we stepped inside, Knockout motioned toward his berth.  
"I'm bored," He said. "I'd like to fix that." I was definitely ready to help him with that. He lay down and beckoned me to come. And right then…he changed. Suddenly his curves were graceful, his eyes beautiful, his whole body seductive…my spark pounded in my chest. I lay on him and he welcomed me in. We romanced for a while…time passed quickly. Before either of us knew it, it was recharge time. We didn't even care to get up and recharge properly. We fell asleep right there, on top of each other, on that berth.  
When I woke up, I was on Knockout. I smiled at his sleeping face. He looked cute. Slowly, I got off him, as not to disturb his beauty sleep.  
"Wait," I heard a voice behind me as I walked away to do morning duties across the ship. I froze. Looking over my shoulder, Knockout had woken up, and was gesturing me to come. I walked back to the berth. Knockout got off it and patted it, a signal for me to lie down. I obligingly did. Knockout got on top of me, but then he moved up, toward the far end of the berth, toward my head. He sat up, kneeling, but legs splayed across my head. His crotch was only inches from my face. What was he doing…? Seeing I wasn't getting it, Knockout rubbed his crotch against my mouth. _Oh_…I think I understand now. I licked it, running my tongue over the smooth surface. Knockout definitely liked that. He put his hands on my head and pressed me closer against his crotch. I kept licking, in turn putting my hands on his waist and pulling him down onto me, licking even more and more furiously. I liked the feel of cold, smooth metal on my tongue. All the while, Knockout was moaning softly with intense pleasure. Somehow we ended up switching spots. Knockout was licking mine. And, _oh_, it felt _good_… I felt a pleasurable warm tingling when he did it. I was on my back and Knockout had moved down to my waist. I spread my legs wider. Knockout got the hint and licked even more furiously, moving his tongue sweetly between my legs. I wondered if he liked doing it or if he was just doing it because I wanted him to…Time to find out. I moved up on the berth, scooting a little bit away from Knockout. Knockout followed and spread my legs, sucking on the metal. It's confirmed; Knockout likes doing it and is doing it voluntarily. I pressed Knockout's face deeper between my legs with a hand. Lovely.  
I don't know how much time passed, but eventually Knockout pulled away and swallowed.  
"As much as I don't want to, I'll have to end our fun," He said, smiling. It was good to hear his voice, but what was he talking about? Ending our fun? I want it to last forever! Knockout reached up toward my head with a hand. He then ripped off a small chip in the back of my head. And right then I remembered who I really was.  
I wasn't a Decepticon, loyally following Knockout and Megatron. I was Smokescreen, fierce hater of the Decepticons, an Autobot warrior. Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Bulkhead, Arcee, Bumblebee, Jack, Raf, Miko; that was my real team. I remembered the past days, when Knockout was torturing me. And for a little while…I was Knockout and Megatron's slave. No, that would describe it wrong…my obedience was deliberate, wasn't it? So I was…a voluntary slave. Yeah, that's it.  
Knockout was grinning down at me. He was on top of me.  
"Smokescreen?" He said, running his claws down my abdomen.  
"Get your filthy con fingers off me!" I spat at him angrily. "I knew you were in there," He purred. He drew his face close. I tried to get out from under him, but he caught me before I could. Out of nowhere he kissed me on the lips. My face blushed deep red and I started sweating.  
Knockout activated the restraints. They clicked into place around my joints. He got off me, dusting himself off.  
"I'll be sending you back home today," He said. A huge sigh of relief passed through me. "But before I do that, I'll have to reopen your old wounds," He continued, glaring at me with optics so hard and cold that I cowered from within the restraints. He sharpened his claws. I immediately tensed.  
Knockout raised a hand over his head. He looked ready to bring it down on me. I'll admit it; I was scared.

**A/N No matter WHAT you do while you read this, be sure to do ONE thing; this is actually optional, but it helps me to write this: REVIEW ;D**

**...Ya. Smokescreen and KO are sucking each other's balls... o_o ...what a gay couple.**


	15. Free

**A/N Omigosh, I'm SO SORRY for not uploading! D: Sorry for the long wait, it's just this stupid writer's block...Grrrrr... WELP. It's here now! ^w^ Read! I'll upload a couple more chappies to make up for lost time...as many as I can! I also have something ****_special_**** planned for Smokescreen here... :D  
Smokescreen: ...Uhhh...can you tell me when the story's over? ^^;  
Me: NOPE! *manical laughter*  
Smokescreen: You're worse than Miko...  
Miko: Are you saying that I'm bad? Worse than ME? This author FREAK?  
Me: WELL, let's get this over with already! Get into the story Smoke- *shoves Smokescreen into story***

* * *

A couple of the Autobots had leaned forward, interested. Waiting for the next part of the story.  
"Well? Why'd you stop?" Ratchet asked. Smokescreen blinked, and grinned sheepishly.  
"Sorry. It's just…nearing the end. Yeah." He breathed in and told his friends the rest.

(-Flashback- Smokescreen POV)

Metal screeched. Energon flew. I think this was getting old. But it still hurt BAD. Knockout's claws tore my metal, ripping gashes big enough to make me cry out in agony. Tearing apart old wounds, renewing fading pain. It was terrible. I tried to stop screaming, and clench my jaw, but the technique didn't work out entirely. I still ended up grunting once or twice.  
Energon was spilled. Too much. This was too much…I gasped for breath as Knockout pulled apart the metal of a torso wound. I broke out in cold sweat.  
I…pain…can't… I was faintly aware that Knockout was smirking at me while I repeated a soft plea over and over. "Please…no…" Then I fell unconscious.  
When I woke up, I was in a small clearing. Trees, grass. A tiny trickle of a stream winding slowly through the edge of the grass. The grass around me was in a lake of energon, mostly incinerated by the chemical content of the energon. I was face down on the forest floor, limp and weak, in utter pain and humiliation. The Decepticon logo was still on me. If anyone found me, they will more than likely kill me on sight. It all passed through my head in a flash. I was out of the Nemesis. The Autobots should be able to pick up my signal now. If they came, however, there's no telling what they might do, if they saw the Decepticons' insignia painted bright red on my shoulders.  
I lifted myself off the ground a bit with a grunt, imitating a push-up. But I tensed, feeling a presence next to me. I snapped my head around, and there was Knockout to meet my gaze. Oh, splendid. What now? I didn't react, but kept staring. Knockout smirked.  
"Hello again, Smokescreen. I would've killed you in the ship myself, but I've had so much fun I want to do it again some other time. I'm too busy to fix you up myself, so I'll just let Ratchet do that. I also have another plan for you, which will help the Decepticons greatly. We thank you. It's still a secret now, but you'll find out soon enough." What did he mean by that? "I would stay a little longer, but if I'm right, your precious Autobot friends have already found your energy signature. They'll be coming any moment now. I'll have to run. Well, so long! Thanks!"  
I watched him disappear into a ground bridge that appeared behind him. The light faded, leaving me alone, wrapped and suffocated in darkness, the tiny amount of light coming from the small Earth moon, sifting through tree branches and leaves. The pathetic quantity of light splashed across my metal and the grass around me. There was also a little more light coming from my optics and my energon.  
I realized I needed to move. Now. I scrambled to my feet, and started heading in a random direction, my energon leaving a path on the grass. Still disoriented, I crashed into a couple of trees, leaving a splash of bright blue energon on their brown bark.  
I finally found another clearing. This one had more light, with wider spaced branches above. The moon was more visble. The Autobots could more easily find me, and when they got here, see me. I collapsed, my optics fading. Recharging…systems shutting down.

* * *

**A/N WHOOOOO! CLIFFY! Never fear, More chapters are here! Well...on their way...  
I'm an idiot.  
Smokescreen: NOW you realize it?  
Me: *slaps***

* * *

**As you can see, I'm making my author's notes more...well, something. I'm also using more of these lines. Yeah, I've used three so far. Well, can you review and tell me if you like the new style or not? Also tell me what you think of the story. *hint hint***


	16. The End

**A/N This isn't literally THE end, XDDD It's just the end of Smokescreen's story during his absence LOL so yeah. Sorry if I scared anybody  
Sorry for not updating...eh...well, here it is! I have NOTHING to say for myself**

* * *

I woke up sometime later. I remembered everything in a flash. The strange goodbye from Knockout, running through the woods…I pushed myself to my knees, hands on the ground. My back was curved inward slightly, my face parallel to the ground. I wondered what would happen if they found me. There was no telling what they might do. My vision was blurry, faded. I don't know if I'll live. If I die right here. I might.  
Just then, I heard a ground bridge activate to my right, light pooling onto my side and the grass around me, as well as some trees. Decepticon? Autobot? I couldn't tell. I faintly heard footsteps. Light. Soft. Was it real, or my own dim audios that made it sound that way? I looked up. There was a fuzzy form. I think it was…blue? I squinted. Oh. It's Arcee. A crooked smile grew on my face. "So…they decided to get me after all…" Then my smile faded. "I…I know it's like I'm a Decepticon_…_ you can go ahead and leave me here, I know you wanna…I was going to die anyway…" She only stared at me, shaking a little bit. I looked back at the ground. Just then I felt something in my throat. I broke into a coughing fit. A numbed pain was felt in my chest each time I coughed. When I stopped coughing, I winced, squeezing both eyes shut, pressing a servo on my torso, trying to mute to pain. Arcee remained speechless, horror painted on her face. After a couple seconds passed, she shook off the expression and resumed her usual stern look.  
"What happened?" She said it so seriously that it sounded more like a statement than a question. I looked up from watching the waterfall of energon pour from my chest like a steady river, eyes wide. She HAD to say it.  
Memories overtook me like a flood. The agony rippling through me like fire. Red optics, withering and evil, looking down at me with coldness enough to make me feel like I'm shriveling. I suddenly spewed out a pool of energon about as big as the one I was sitting in already.  
Energon loss too great. Systems failure. Loading error. Crashing. Commencing shutdown. Blackness…

I don't remember how long I was unconscious. But I do know that when I woke up, I was lying down, on my back, on a smooth, metal surface. Is that…? Ratchet. Yes, I know him. I'm at the Autobot base. Safe. Finally. After so long…I moaned and tried to sit up. Ratchet pressed a hand on my chest, pushing my back down.  
"Ep, ep, ep! Smokescreen, you've lost a lot of energon _and_ you are injured. Lie down for a while and regain your strength." He said. I complied and lay back down, to weak to protest anyway. Looking at myself, and from the painless movement, I realized I was healed. The gashes across my body were closed. The gaping hole in my abdomen was filled, and the chest wound that cut into my spark was fixed. I wasn't in constant pain. I…was peaceful. Something I hadn't felt in a long time. After an entire week of endless agony, the quiet in my nerves was strange, almost. But was my left eye fixed? I tried to open it. I had trouble, and I felt a faint twinge of pain in my optic when I tried. Nope. Wasn't fixed yet. I slowly turned my head to look over at my shoulder. Was the Decepticon insignia still on? Yes, it was. I felt my face contort into one of  
distress.  
"…Ratchet, why didn't you change me to Autobot first before you did anything else…I don't care if I die, but I want to die as an Autobot…just…change it now…" Ratchet was speechless for a couple moments, but then nodded and took a welder, remaking it. I turned my gaze back to the ceiling, content now.  
After some silence, Bulkhead spoke up. It was clear, now, with fixed audios and one optic cleared. He scratched the back of his neck and said,  
"So, uh…what happened on your end while you were gone?" Again. Suddenly my wires and cables sprang to life again with fake pain. The memories were so vivid, I could literally see Knockout in front of me again. I was once again spilling energon, the blue liquid sliding and trickling down my metal from deep injuries. I wasn't under restraints. I could move! I took this chance and attacked, flailing with my arms. No, NO! DIE, CON! Suddenly, sharp pain, ripping through my stomach. A wound ripped right through my metal, a yawning hole… I could faintly hear the voice of a friend, Bulkhead.  
"He's reliving whatever happened…" I was faintly aware Ratchet was trying to calm me.  
"Whoa, boy!" I ignored it. I must've been really homesick. I was seeing and hearing Ratchet and Bulkhead, while there was Knockout in front of me, smirking.  
And, suddenly…restraints. They were back on. Snug around my ankles and wrists, keeping me mostly still. NO, please, no…not this again… I knew there was pain to come. Hopes washed away, torn apart…please, no. I couldn't help it. I knew it wasn't very mech-like to cry, but this was terrible. I couldn't stand it. I squeezed both optics shut and clenched my jaw. No… a tiny, high-pitched whine escaped my throat, heard only by me; and even then it took me a while to realize it was me. Tears slid down the side of my faceplates, my vision blurring. My breath quivered and wavered, difficult to control. Faint sobs escaped me, my chest heaving a little each time.  
The image of Knockout slowly faded away, to be replaced by Optimus striding toward me. He knelt beside me.  
"Smokescreen, you are with us now. Whatever memories you've had with the Decepticons, wipe them away. You're safe now." His soothing deep voice relaxed me. I could only blink a couple times, to clear away my vision and nod. It was all I could do. I really wanted to say something out loud, with my own voice. But I knew I would  
break down entirely if I did. So I just swallowed the lump in my throat in utter silence. At one point the restraints were taken off. Thank the all spark. I got up, emotionless. The others started minding their own business, having gotten over my return. Good. I needed time to think.

* * *

**A/N I need reviews. Something to keep me going. I'm sitting here like a lump on a log feeling I'm writing this story for no reason. Like I'm woking for the air. Let me know you're out there! Please! REVIEW! Seriously, a simple "**hi**" would literally hype me up so much I've probably uploaded 12 chapters before you notice XD  
The message is to PLEASE REVIEW! (They always say "please" helps :/ so far it's not working with you people)  
Smokescreen: Well, if you're writing this for no good reason, can you stop? You know, give us a break for, let's say, FOREVER? *hopeful look*  
Me: NO.  
Smokescreen: Aw c'mon  
Me: Hopefully, we'll get some proof later that people are actually watching  
Smokescreen: *hopes not***

* * *

**Well, now that THAT'S over, you may now review *gestures to little white box* No? Well, well, you think you have a choice XD  
Smokescreen: I just got the news that if there's more reviews, she'll finish faster. *transforms hand to blaster and points against your head* SO REVIEW FOR ME AND LET'S GET THIS OVER WITH  
Me: Wow, you actually look like your gonna XD Stand down, Smoke. I may not be your boss , but remember you're not supposed to harm humans.  
Smokescreen: ... SCRAP  
WTH I must be serious about these author's notes and reviews XDDDDD**


	17. Slowly Losing Him

**A/N :D Sorry for not uploading for a while...oh well...here it is! Read!  
Smokescreen: Can we skip this part of the story?  
Me: NO. ):  
Smokescreen: AWWW D: But I'm so stupid in this part!  
Me: You're going in anyways. You too, guys *shoves everybody into scene***

* * *

Smokescreen looked around at his listeners. "Well. That's it. That's the whole story," He said. His teammates thought on what happened.  
"Knockout said he had something planned for you," Ratchet reminded him. "He also said that you would help the Decepticon cause," The medic also said.  
"What can Smokescreen do to help the Decepticon cause?" Arcee wondered aloud, looking at Smokescreen while she spoke.  
"The only things that Smokescreen could possibly do are…" Ratchet's voice trailed off, thinking. Then he gasped. "To the berth, NOW!" There was a sudden hustle that broke the by comparison, calm and still environment. Ratchet pushed Smokescreen along. "Lie down. We may be in grave danger," Ratchet snapped to Smokescreen. Smokescreen quickly did as told. The Autobot Medic took out a couple tools. "Knockout may have implanted a GPS tracking system. He could be following our every movement. I'll have to get rid of it before Knockout picks up," He explained quickly. The Autobots tensed at that thought.  
"Well, then do what you can!" Smokescreen retorted.  
"This procedure should be easy…" Ratchet murmured, numbing Smokescreen's pain sensors with a dial attached to Smokescreen's helm. He whipped out a sharp tool with a white hot tip, and slowly carved a square opening in Smokescreen's chest metal. Ratchet set aside the slab of blue metal for later. It was disturbing to watch, especially for Smokescreen. It didn't hurt, but he felt like it should. The numbness was unnerving.  
Ratchet frowned as he saw wires reattached within Smokescreen's chest metal. Smokescreen was right; Knockout _did_ once rip apart cables while trying to get to his spark. Ratchet fought down a shudder, remembering how well Smokescreen detailed it. The wires were reattached to each other and wrapped around with a thin red material, like the human tool tape. Ratchet continued searching, looking for something out of place… "Ah!" The sound of triumph escaped his mouth, his smile accompanying the cry. Among the wires was a box studded with computer chips, next to his spark chamber, wires and cables passing in and out of it. It was glowing red, pulsing.  
Bulkhead shifted his feet. Arcee was waiting, watching, her arms crossed. Bumblebee twiddled his thumbs, his car door "wings" quivering. Optimus Prime only observed carefully, eyebrows knitted with concern. Ratchet reached forward, aiming to reach the strange box. He'd only touched it when… "AAAARRRGGGHHH!" Smokescreen shot up. A couple of the Autobots jumped with surprise. Smokescreen was panting, eye wide. "WHAT was THAT?" He screeched, remnants of pain still in his voice. Ratchet stared with his mouth open, audios still ringing from Smokescreen's surprise scream.  
"I…was just about to ask you the same thing." He replied, blinking. "All I did was touch something…" Ratchet mumbled. "But I numbed your pain sensors!" He added. Ratchet checked the computer for Smokescreen's status. "And they still are numbed…" He murmured, confusion in his features.  
"Knockout's tricky," Smokescreen spoke up. A couple heads turned to the young bot. "He can be clever. Trust me, I would know. Naturally, he would do something that would leave me in pain. He likes that. So I think I can safely say that this is going to hurt, if we were to keep going." Smokescreen reasoned. Ratchet pondered on the Autobot's words. He looked up when he felt a vibration pass through the floor.  
"Did you feel that?" He snapped. All the Autobots nodded except for Smokescreen. Bumblebee buzzed  
something that could be translated as, "Where's it coming from?"  
Everyone pointed in Smokescreen's direction. Another vibration. Their suspicions were confirmed. Smokescreen was the source. Suddenly one of those vibrations made its way to the computer, through the floor then up the database. The vibrations through the floor stopped. The supercomputer of the Autobot base flickered, and then it was filled with live footage of Knockout.  
"Hello again, Autobots," He sneered.  
"_Knockout_," Smokescreen spat contemptuously, trying to get up. Knockout only smiled. "I see my plan is working out quite nicely. I appreciate that you are all complying." He purred.  
"We're not complying _anything_," Arcee growled, making a fist for no good reason. Knockout only smirked wider. He laughed.  
"I don't have your coordinates yet," He said. "But that's because of choice. I love games. And so far, I'm winning." Knockout received a couple hard stares from everybody. He laughed again. "This message is transmitted from the red box in Smokescreen's chest. And, just so you know, whatever you do to my precious love Smokescreen to get rid of the box and help him should hurt a _lot_." Knockout added. Smokescreen shuddered so hard his metal made a clattering sound. They all felt sorry for Smokescreen, besides Knockout. "Well! Let's get started, shall we?" Knockout chirped happily.  
"How about no?" Arcee muttered quietly to herself.  
"The rules of the game are that I am timing you. You have 2 hours to get rid of the tracking system in Smokescreen before time is up. The worst part is that you can't touch the box with _anything_, or the outcome will come through Smokescreen. Any amount of antidote, numbness, or pain sensor removal will not block out the pain. And you can't put him into stasis. He will experience massive amounts of suffering and agony if you do. If the 2 hours are up and you haven't gotten rid of the box, it's GAME OVER for you! I'll record the coordinates and share it with Megatron, and we will have an attack on the base. Got that?" Knockout said. Silence filled the Autobot's base. "Alright. Ready…set…GO!" Knockout's face was abruptly replaced by a timer, counting down from 2 hours. The Autobots looked amongst themselves.  
"Any ideas?" Arcee spoke up. Many heads shook no.  
"It's like trying to walk through a hall of scraplets without touching a single one," Bulkhead mumbled, shaking his head. Just then Smokescreen's eye twinkled.  
"Maybe…"  
"What? You have an idea?" Ratchet said excitedly.  
"Kinda," Smokescreen admitted, his optics now dim. "It's just like Bulkhead said. Like walking through a hall of scraplets. But no one said it was forbidden. No one can stop you from touching one of those scraplets," He explained sadly. Ratchet gasped.  
"You aren't saying…" Smokescreen nodded. "I would strongly advise against-"  
"It may be not the best option, what with being so painful, but it's still an option," Smokescreen said sorrowfully, suddenly looking weary and old. Ratchet slowly shook his head no, backing up.  
"I-I couldn't possibly…" The Autobots around him were staring at Smokescreen in shock. He was _asking_ for this. He must've had a circuit malfunction.  
"I've already come up with a plan. Though it might not be in my favor…"

"Is that tight enough?" Ratchet inquired. Smokescreen was now with his back against the wall. The Autobots now had an hour and 32 minutes remaining, in human time.  
Smokescreen fought against the one that Ratchet had just adjusted. His arm didn't budge.  
"Yep."  
"That's that last one," Ratchet said gravely.  
"Come on, come on, we're wasting time every second!" Bulkhead complained impatiently, voice growing in volume.  
"Bulkhead's right," Arcee agreed sternly. "We don't have much time left!"  
"I know, I know!" Ratchet snapped back angrily. "Working on it!" Ratchet resumed securing Smokescreen to the wall. "How much can you move?" Smokescreen squirmed under the energy beams.  
"Nice and tight," He replied.  
"Good." Ratchet's voice was grim. He took the same sharp, white-hot tool as before, after numbing Smokescreen's pain sensors as much as he could. The square hole that Ratchet carved earlier was still there. Ratchet took a shaky breath before inserting the tool through the wires. Ratchet also stuck another servo in to push aside some cables that got in the way.  
"C'mon, doc, we don't have all day," Smokescreen pressed. Ratchet was so scared he didn't have the energy to reprimand the young mech about calling him doc or to tell him to have some patience. He only wordlessly drew the tool nearer to the glowing red box. He touched it.  
The reaction was instantaneous. Smokescreen's yell tore through the air, and they all had to adjust their audios to accustom to the sound. "RRAAAAAAARRRRGGH!" Ratchet winced. He felt terrible. It was his fault that Smokescreen was screaming out in agony.  
The computer suddenly turned split-screen, one side showing the timer, still ticking, the other side with Knockout. The Decepticon whistled.  
"That's…quite the plan. You Autobots can be so creative…" He muttered quietly, shaking his head slightly with amusement, a faint, growing smile on his face, eyes wide with interest. Ratchet ignored him, trying to focus on his job of extracting the cube. Smokescreen had both eyes squeezed shut. He was gritting his teeth between screams of agony, fighting against the restraints. Pain. Tearing, ripping pain, vibrating his very nerves. A rather loud scream triggered a laugh from Knockout. "Well, good luck! You'll need it," Knockout chuckled. "_Tick, tock…_" His face disappeared and the computer was now with a full view of the timer.  
Ratchet tried desperately to shut out Smokescreen's shrieks. He didn't know why, but he looked at Smokescreen's face. Ratchet winced at the sight.  
Smokescreen was crying again. But this time, it was his own fault. It hit him like a ton of bricks. He felt he couldn't continue. Ratchet pulled a bit away, stopping. Smokescreen took this moment to catch his breath. His chest rose and fell heavily, his eye opening. He gave Ratchet a questioning look. Ratchet only  
shook his head.  
"I…I can't do it," He croaked hoarsely. Smokescreen frowned.  
"I ca-an stand it," He responded, his voice cracking. Ratchet stared at him sternly.  
"No, you can't and you know it." He replied firmly. Bumblebee inquired on what was happening.  
"Ratchet here refuses to go on," Smokescreen answered him dryly.  
"Smokescreen won't survive!" Ratchet protested. Smokescreen sighed.  
"Listen, Ratchet. We don't have the time for this. The clock for the end of all our lives is ticking and we can beat it, if we cooperate. If I die, fine by me. I would've saved you all if I did, and I'd say my life is a good enough cost for the rest of yours. Let's get this over with quick. Any amount of suffering is worth you guys. So why don't we finish this up quick?" He retorted. Ratchet had nothing to say for himself, but didn't continue. Smokescreen glared at him. "I've been in constant agony for an entire week. I can stand these few minutes," He added. Ratchet finally gave in and continued. Smokescreen cringed from within the restraints, fighting down a scream. He gulped in some air and held his breath. He willed himself not to scream, to reassure the others. But he was in terrible agony, pain that made him feel like he was being torn apart. He could relate to the times Knockout was slowly dissecting him.  
Ratchet tried to focus on removing the box. It was so close to Smokescreen's spark chamber, so it was harder than usual to extract it. Separate these wires…he could see Smokescreen was trying desperately to stifle a yelp.  
"Just…a little…more…" He muttered under his breath. "And…" He snipped another wire. Smokescreen let loose a grunt, his eyes flashing for a moment, and then fading impossibly dim, struggling against the restraints. Ratchet stopped, looking at the young bot. "Is everything all right?" He inquired. Smokescreen gave a faint nod, eyes shut tight. Ratchet nodded back, still a little concerned as he turned his attention back to his work. Smokescreen looked drained. Tired, in pain. His eyes were glazed with the suffering. The box moved a little. Smokescreen tensed, his teeth gritting, eyes flying open. Ratchet narrowed his eyes in concentration. And…  
"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGHH!" Smokescreen let it all go. The screech split the air. Ratchet cringed, dropping the tool and slapping his servos over his audios, energon seeping through his fingers. The other Autobots did the same. It took a while for the screaming to cease. When the shrill cry stopped, Smokescreen tensed for a few moments from within the restraints as the box tumbled out of his chest. Then he slumped, limp, weak. His head was hung, his optics dim. They could just barely make out slow,  
ragged, faint breaths. Ratchet stepped forward cautiously after a couple beats of silence.  
"…Smokescreen…?" He whispered. Smokescreen let loose a soft groan.  
"G-guys, we only have 2 minutes left," Bulkhead piped up nervously, keeping his gaze on the clock. Ratchet took a deep breath, trying to regain his composure.  
"I'll activate the ground bridge. You can take the…_box_…to that area. Make sure to dispose of it properly," Ratchet instructed, already finding a suitable location for the ground bridge.  
"_Me_?" Bulkhead protested. Ratchet flipped the switch, activating the bridge.  
"Just go and don't waste time," He snapped, gingerly placing the red cube in Bulkhead's hands. Bulkhead gave it an uncertain look, and then plodded into the glowing vortex. The Autobots turned back to Smokescreen. Smokescreen's condition was the same. He was still slumped miserably against the wall. Bulkhead suddenly returned at the moment, hands empty. "Did you…" Ratchet began. Bulkhead nodded grimly, not even waiting for him to finish. Ratchet nodded curtly, and walked over to Smokescreen and began patching up the metal.  
The timer struck 0, and Knockout's face appeared, grim.  
"Well…you've won this time. But don't even dare to think that this is the last time you'll see me. You have to watch out of being taken captive every time you're out of base. I've grown to like torturing Autobot captives, especially Smokescreen. Also watch out with Smokescreen. He might have some…issues." With that being said, he signed off. There was a strange silence. Ratchet looked back to Smokescreen. Smokescreen still didn't look any better.  
"Smokescreen, do you know what he means by 'issues'?" Ratchet couldn't help but to inquire. Smokescreen slowly looked up to meet the Autobot's medic's eyes. Then, with a deep sorrow in his eyes, he shook his head. He was saying the truth. He really didn't know. Ratchet nodded back in understanding, and took off the restraints. Smokescreen looked like he was on the verge of collapsing as he stood solemnly, in silence. The young Autobot sighed. "Let's get you to your berth," Ratchet suggested. Smokescreen didn't answer, but allowed himself to be led by the orange and white mech. The rest of the team watched as the two entered the room.  
"Is anyone else feeling edgy?" Arcee muttered. Bumblebee couldn't help but to bleep his agreement. "Smokescreen is in a condition where he is weakened. I suggest we leave him be and neglect to take him out into battle until he has recovered," Optimus Prime stated. Bulkhead sighed.  
"I remember when Smoke first came," He mumbled. "He was so eager…now it's like we've lost that Smokescreen. After Knockout came around and scrambled his circuits, ripped off a couple limbs…now he's an entirely different guy," He continued. Arcee looked at her feet. She didn't know why, but she thought of Cliffjumper. She'd lost him, same with Tailgate. She hadn't lost Smokescreen's life…but she lost the Smokescreen she once knew. Who knew she had grown so used to his eagerness…she missed him, she realized. She genuinely wanted him back. Is this some kind of lesson? Arcee thought. Is Primus telling me I should appreciate what I have? She shook off the feeling. Bumblebee noticed this. He asked if she was okay.  
"I-I'm fine," She said quickly. "Just…thinking." Arcee was silently relieved when they turned back to their own conversation. She turned her back on them, and surged forward, toward the door leading to where Smokescreen was. This time, she was going to keep a teammate.  
Suddenly she bumped into Ratchet as he opened the door.  
"What do you think you're doing here!?" He snapped.  
"Seeing Smokescreen," Arcee replied defiantly,crossing her arms across her chest. Already she felt stupid. "Smokescreen needs to recharge," Ratchet growled. "You can't see him right now,"  
"But it's important," Arcee retorted, glaring.  
"Important? What's important right now is that Smokescreen gets his _rest_, not some little conversation on _nothing_," Ratchet said, exasperated. Arcee glared at him, then turned and walked off. She lost the argument this time.  
Ratchet continued to the computer, checking frequencies and monitoring the Iacon database. Arcee glanced in his direction. For Cliffjumper, she silently thought to herself and snuck off to the room, typing in the access code on the pad.  
The doors slid open, revealing a darkened room with weak lights on the ceiling. The room was devoid of much, except for a berth and a couple chairs, Cybertronian size. Smokescreen was still awake, sitting up on the berth. He looked rather surprised to see her. She silently drew closer. "Smokescreen, we need to talk," She whispered.

* * *

**A/N Too dramatic? Anyone OOC? Have I used a word too many times? Opinions and advice welcome. Just...review for me, please? *Puss-in-Boot-eyes* XDDD Dancing all around the plot. Is a simple "I like it" too much too type for you all? Really, let me know you're there XD SOMEBODY GIMME A REASON TO WRITE**


	18. Hanging In There

**A/N Whoops. I keep writing and writing on Microsoft Word and I forget to put it here. ^^; Sorry! I'll upload all I have as soon as possible. Might be a bit fluffy. Just a bit. I calmed down a bit, but the next chapters are going to be SCARY O.O As in CRAZY scary D: So watch out!**

* * *

Smokescreen was still for a few seconds, and then moved himself so he could listen. "Smokescreen, have you heard about Tailgate?" Smokescreen shook his head. "Fine, have you heard about Cliffjumper?"  
"Yeah," He replied weakly.  
"They were both my partners. I lost them," She went on, looking at her hands, which were folded on her lap. Smokescreen blinked. "Arachnid killed Tailgate. I was there. I watched. I couldn't do anything…" Smokescreen looked a little surprised, but sad, too. "You know about Cliffjumper," Arcee mumbled.  
"Okay, but this has already happened. What's done is done. I can't help you with anything-" Smokescreen began, but Arcee cut him off.  
"This isn't about you helping me," She whispered, her blue eyes suddenly deep and full of emotion. "It's about me helping _you_," Smokescreen was confused. "Listen, you may not realize it, but…I'm losing you, too." Arcee croaked sadly. "You're losing yourself. Can't you feel it? Remember when you first came into team Prime?" She said hopefully. Smokescreen was blank for a few seconds, then nodded. "I'd never think I'd miss that you. I've grown so used to it," She continued sorrowfully, slightly smiling and shaking her head.  
Smokescreen stared at her in understanding. He slowly realized that he _was_ different. But then, how can anyone not be? Knockout had abused him for a full week. It was something that made you lose yourself. And as Smokescreen remembered Knockout, Arcee could see his optics were dimming to gray. "Smokescreen, NO!" She blurted, snapping forward to the edge of the chair. Her optics opened wide with distress and fear. She quickly placed a hand on his lap. "No, Smokescreen, I'm not going to lose you, too," She muttered desperately between clenched teeth. Smokescreen looked at the small and thin metallic servo on his lap. Anyone could see he was morphing slowly into a dead husk. His dimming optics betrayed it. He looked at the owner of the hand, meeting her gaze. Arcee looked anxiously in his eyes, hoping to see any emotion. She did. But his eyes only portrayed sorrow.  
"Bye, I'll miss you," was the look he was giving him, but soon the lingering emotions were swallowed up in darkness. Arcee had heard about this condition. But it had never happened to anyone she knew. She remembered it was called something that meant 'barren spark' in Cybertronian, and she knew it was bad. The causes are unknown, but it always led to spark destruction. It was the losing of self, to lose personality and feeling in their sparks, only to become empty lifeless robots of no obvious use. Smokescreen was literally losing himself, and Arcee was horror-stricken.  
"No, no, NO! SMOKESCREEN!" She leapt forward toward him, wrapping her arms around his neck in a tight hug. She was desperate. Desperate. Arcee felt tears in her eyes. Normally, she would be embarrassed and annoyed by such weakness, but now she didn't care. She cried silently into his shoulder, not caring anymore. She sniffed. "Smokescreen," She choked out. "I don't wanna lose you," Smokescreen stared forward, beyond her, into the darkness. The dim lights flickered, and suddenly the room was black, the only light coming from the crack under the door, and the energon lines on the 2 Autobots. Arcee had her optics squeezed shut, while Smokescreen's optics were almost too dim to cast any light. Arcee felt his energy signal fade, and the natural warmth that softly hovered around all Cybertronians disappear. "I…" Arcee began, swallowing the lump in her throat. "I'm so, so sorry," She whispered hoarsely.  
Smokescreen was breathing. He was during the whole process. Arcee hugged him tighter, knowing she had lost another teammate.

Of course, all the noise had attracted some attention from team Prime. They turned their heads at the noise.  
"No, no, NO! SMOKESCREEN!" The sound was muffled as it came through the door to meet their audios. They tensed. "That's Arcee," Bulkhead said, rather surprised.  
"There seems to be something wrong with Smokescreen," Ratchet said. "But how would she know that if she wasn't there with him…!?" He growled angrily. She must've disobeyed him when he told her to leave Smokescreen alone! The ignorant brat! But as he looked at the screen, his face contorted with shock.  
Smokescreen's energy signal was dropping fast.  
He just took off and ran toward the room, the other Autobots following behind him. Ratchet swung open the door. Light suddenly shed on the startling image of Arcee hugging Smokescreen for all she was worth, and sniffing sounds escaped her. She was…crying? Smokescreen looked strange, however. He was completely still except for his slow, steady breathing. He was staring straight forward, seemingly indifferent to Arcee's presence. But they all held their breaths as Smokescreen turned his helm to look at them with cold, dead, gray optics. It scared them. Arcee sniffed and gulped, turning her head to look at the team.  
"S-Smokescreen…"She began, not even bothering to finish. Ratchet was about to start on her disobeying him, but decided to hold his tongue when Arcee met his gaze. Her sapphire optics were filled with emotion, too sad and lonely for words. Ratchet turned his head away to look at the ground to his right, not being able to bear the sorrowful look thrust upon him that made him feel guilty for no reason. He got up his bearings to look at her again, and flinched at her gaze. She whispered to them what happened to Smokescreen. Ratchet looked at his servos.  
"I…fear there's no more we can do for him," Ratchet hated saying it, despised, even, for bringing this sense of hopelessness to his teammates. Arcee seemed to break down. She shoved her face into Smokescreen's shoulder, trying to hold back tears, almost failing. Her back heaved as silent sobs and heavy breaths thrust from her mouth forcefully. Some of the Autobots looked away, not being able to withstand the sight of Arcee crying. Bumblebee stepped forward and patted her, trying to say some comforting words for her. Arcee lifted her face and wiped some tears away with the back of her hand. She looked straight into Smokescreen's dead eyes.  
"Smokescreen, come back," She croaked.  
"Arcee, I highly doubt words are going to bring him back-" Ratchet began.  
"Smokescreen, if you've inhabited this empty shell at least once before, I know you'll come back. You're strong. I know you can…now please, don't make me add you to my list of fallen partners," She worded forcefully, desperately. Even Ratchet fell silent to her words.  
No one knew what happened, but Smokescreen felt like he was being torn apart. His dead mind was being shredded. And out of nowhere in the madness, the true Smokescreen leaked, and pushed through. Light forced its way back into his optics. Ratchet blinked. Was he seeing wrong? It defied all means. It hasn't happened before, and it shouldn't now. Smokescreen's spark was springing back to life. Ratchet stared, his jaw hanging open. Arcee's eyes grew wider, joy flooding her senses. "Smokescreen!" She cried out in sheer happiness. The other members of the team felt their spirits rise, and they looked amongst themselves excitedly. Arcee started crying harder, shedding tears of joy. She hugged him. Smokescreen looked a little uncomfortable.  
"Err…Arcee…" He urged gently, shifting a little. Arcee pulled back quickly, blinking.  
"How do you feel?" Ratchet couldn't help to inquire shakily. Bumblebee clicked his agreement. Smokescreen blinked his surprise.  
"I…I feel great," He said, as surprised as they were. "Better than ever," He went on. Ratchet didn't know what to feel. Smokescreen nudged Arcee, who was on his lap. Arcee got off him and dusted herself off, moving out of his way. Smokescreen got to his feet. He looked around, seeing all optics on him. "Well?" Smokescreen said. "Are you going to stare at me for the rest of the day?"  
"He's definitely back," Bulkhead commented. Arcee softly smiled. He _was_ back. And she couldn't feel happier. Smokescreen walked forward, leaving the room.  
"It's a miracle," Ratchet breathed, watching him pass. Arcee smiled even wider.

* * *

**A/N See what I mean!? DRAMA  
Please review! (They say 'please' helps...let's find out, shall we?) XD**


	19. Knockout's Fault

**A/N As you may realize in this story, the characters are...more in-character. Yeah. XDDDot in the middle, but at the beginning and end of this chapter.  
Kinda late for this, but...Merry Christmas! XDDD Shoulda done that 24 hours ago... :/ Meh. Just read.**

* * *

Smokescreen felt okay after the first couple days, but felt kind of strange after a while. Like there was something more he wanted…he wasn't able to identify it.  
Bulkhead realized Smokescreen wasn't feeling well. He approached Smokescreen when one of Smokescreen's strange headaches occurred.  
"Smoke? You alright?" Smokescreen glanced at him as he rubbed his helm with a servo.  
"Just this stupid headache. It won't go away, and I don't know what the cause is," Smokescreen mumbled. "You want me to get Ratchet?" Bulkhead asked. "I mean, ever since Knockout had-"  
"Knockout!" Smokescreen suddenly blurted, optics wide.  
"Uhh…what?"  
"It's Knockout!" Smokescreen repeated. "_He's_ the cause for these headaches!" Smokescreen explained to Bulkhead. Indeed, Smokescreen felt something click when Bulkhead mentioned the Decepticon's name. Bulkhead blinked.  
"Okay, that makes it sound like he infected you with something," He laughed nervously.  
"Actually," Smokescreen began, seemingly distant, "I think it's because I miss him," Bulkhead jolted with surprise.  
"I think I'd better get Ratchet," He concluded anxiously.  
"You _what_?" Ratchet exploded. Smokescreen could only shrug in his defense. Ratchet rubbed his chin, thinking hard. "This is very strange indeed," The medic muttered under his breath. "I may not know why you miss Knockout, but I guess I know 2 ways to fix it. A; you can ignore the feelings, or B; we can bring Knockout to you and see what happens."  
"Bring Knockout to me," Smokescreen blurted, almost before Ratchet finished speaking. Ratchet blinked at him.  
"Very well then," He said, eyeing the young warrior suspiciously. "Would you like to participate in Knockout's capture?" He questioned.  
"Err, Ratchet, the reason we came to you was because of Smokescreen's headache. Do you think it could affect him during the mission?" Bulkhead suggested. Ratchet thought on the matter.  
"Alright. I will go consult with Optimus," he mumbled, walking slowly off.  
"Don't worry, I'll go for you," Bulkhead promised to Smokescreen. Smokescreen smiled a little.  
Knockout was spotted leading a troop of vehicons to find a stray energon signal. The Autobot team, composed of Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Arcee, easily ambushed Knockout, leaving the vehicons to flee. They brought their prisoner to the base, wasting no time.  
Smokescreen was waiting for them when they emerged from the ground bridge. He looked up was he heard the familiar sound of the ground bridge as it let in the foursome. Bulkhead and Bumblebee each took a shoulder, and dragged Knockout along. Knockout already had his hands tied behind his back. Arcee was leading them. She stepped aside as Bulkhead and Bumblebee deposited Knockout before Smokescreen. Knockout was on his knees, legs folded under him, servos behind his back. He looked up nervously at Smokescreen.  
Smokescreen stared, eyes wide, heating up nervously.  
"You just HAD to," He mumbled, his knees weakening. Knockout smirked. He knew the look he was getting from Smokescreen. He was quite familiar with it. He got it a lot. Smokescreen was falling for him. Knockout squirmed a little against the cuffs that kept his hands back, doing it such a way on purpose that he knew would make Smokescreen weaken even more. And Smokescreen did. Smokescreen's shoulders dropped, his jaw parted, and his arms hung limp at his side as he fell to his knees. His eyes just plain said, 'frag me'.  
"Err…Smoke?" Bulkhead urged. Smokescreen suddenly snapped back to reality.  
"Huh? What? Oh, yeah," Smokescreen said. "Can you help me bring him to my room? I have a couple questions for him," Smokescreen murmured, almost losing himself when he glanced back at Knockout. Knockout was smirking in such a way that Smokescreen almost overheated. He had to struggle to tear his gaze free from Knockout's hips.  
Right before Smokescreen was about to cry out to Knockout to have mercy on him, Bulkhead saved him. The green Autobot helped Smokescreen up, and picked the red car mech up by his arm. Knockout cringed.  
"Hey, watch the paint!" He snarled angrily. Smokescreen took the other arm.  
"Careful," Smokescreen purred to Bulkhead. "Don't wanna break the toy before I do," Smokescreen teased. Bulkhead laughed. Knockout struggled from his uncomfortable position. He couldn't touch the ground with his feet, he was lifted so high. So he curled his legs under him as he was carried toward Smokescreen's room.  
Smokescreen and Bulkhead threw Knockout down on the ground as soon as they entered the room. A grunt of protest escaped Knockout as he hit the floor.  
"I wanted this to be just between Knockout and myself," Smokescreen admitted to Bulkhead. The hefty Autobot took the hint and left the room, the door sliding closed behind him. The two remaining mechs shared a glare. Knockout got to his feet, rather clumsily from the lack of his hands to steady himself.  
"Well; you've got me. Whatever you want to do to me is your choice," Knockout growled. Smokescreen stared at him. "Lie down," he said, motioning to the berth beside him. Knockout scoffed.  
"HA! What, are you going to rock me to sleep? Sing me a lullaby, perhaps!?" He spat. Smokescreen wasn't shaken by the mech's words and stayed insistent.  
Knockout finally gave in. He moved himself onto the flat metal surface, on his back. All four of his wheels were on the berth now; his back wheels and the heel wheels. He shifted uncomfortably, for his cuffs were bothering him. He was rather surprised to see and feel Smokescreen crawl onto him. Smokescreen kept a straight face and stared Knockout in the eye as his servos snuck up to Knockout's back. He touched Knockout's hands, and deactivated the cuffs. Knockout's eyes widened in shock as Smokescreen tossed them away.  
Knockout was about to activate his blasters and shoot his way out, but he somehow didn't want to. He couldn't bring himself to. Smokescreen let his legs drape over the sides of Knockout's. Smokescreen leaned his face in close, and whispered in his audio,  
"Now, tell me, Knockout; have you been fragged before?" Knockout was stunned at the question. He expected something more like "What is Megatron planning now?" or "Where is the Nemesis?" Something similar to that. Not personal questions. Before Knockout could answer anyways, though, Smokescreen leaned even more forward, closing his eyes. Their lips met in a kiss. Knockout was too stunned to do anything. Smokescreen glided his hands over Knockout's sides, his hips. Knockout couldn't resist but to kiss back.  
What happened to Smokescreen? Knockout was wondering, but he didn't really want it to end. So he didn't ask or try to fix it at all.  
After a long moment, Smokescreen pulled away, and moved down on Knockout's body. His fingers rested on Knockout's crotch. Knockout suddenly felt tingly. His chassis started heating up. "You're wet already," Smokescreen smirked. It was true. Knockout was already building his overload. "C'mon. Open up," Smokescreen purred. To Smokescreen's voice, Knockout couldn't resist. He retracted his interface panel. Smokescreen grinned and slipped a finger inside Knockout's valve. Knockout tensed as the finger started to slowly move in and out. It gained power, and soon Knockout was moving up and down on the berth a little from the force. Suddenly Smokescreen slipped another finger in, and made a scissoring motion. Knockout loved it. He gulped for breath as Smokescreen did it harder.  
"Smokescreen!" Knockout finally gasped.  
"Hmm?"  
"More…please…" Knockout breathed. Smokescreen slid a third finger in. Knockout moaned softly in intense pleasure. Knockout closed his eyes. He didn't hear the click as Smokescreen retracted his own interface panel. And while he did that Smokescreen moved up a little, and replaced his fingers with something else…  
Knockout yelped. "What was that?" Knockout cried out, then silenced, seeing that Smokescreen had slipped his spike in. Smokescreen pressed the same three fingers on Knockout's lips. The red car mech hesitated before licking them clean while Smokescreen fragged him with a steady rhythm.  
The Autobot attacked Knockout's neck. Knockout moved his head so Smokescreen could have better access to his neck. Smokescreen was doing delicious things to his neck, nipping at cables, then soothing them with his glossa.  
And it was at that moment was Ratchet had to open the door.  
"Smokescreen, there's an issue with the humans you might want to see-" Ratchet began, looking at a notebook. The orange and white medic looked up to see what Smokescreen was doing. He immediately stopped talking. He dropped the notebook in shock. His jaw hung open, eyes clouded with horror. Smokescreen put a finger to his lips, signaling to not talk about this to anyone, even while he fragged Knockout. Knockout's eyes were closed, and he was whispering over and over,  
"Oh, bliss, oh, bliss, oh, bliss…"  
"I'll explain later," Smokescreen mouthed silently. Ratchet swallowed and nodded, leaning down to pick up his notebook. "I-I suppose we can handle the human's problem ourselves…" He whispered, exiting the room. Smokescreen stopped fragging Knockout and drew back his spike, shaking Knockout awake. Smokescreen whispered Knockout's name, even while he stroked his valve. Knockout opened an eye.  
"Ready to overload yet?" Knockout smirked.  
"I'm used to this. It takes a lot more than that to get me to overload," Knockout laughed. Smokescreen grinned.  
"Then you're gonna love this…" He re-inserted his spike back into Knockout's valve and fragged him normally. Knockout laughed again.  
"This is boring," He drawled. "Frag me harder, faster," The Decepticon urged. Smokescreen chuckled.  
"No turning back now," Smokescreen purred, slowly kicking into overdrive.

The humans were arguing again. Apparently something happened. Whether it was about Miko's guitar, or about racing, they couldn't have them quarreling. It didn't make a good work environment. Ratchet was sent to get Smokescreen for help.  
Ratchet returned without Smokescreen, a horrified expression in his eyes. When inquired, he simply said Smokescreen was…busy. The team shrugged it off and decided to choose sides; Arcee with Jack, Bumblebee with Raf, and Bulkhead with Miko. Ratchet and Optimus Prime were indifferent, and only watched them angrily chatter, adding their two cents in here and there. Then suddenly…  
"Do you hear that?" Arcee snapped. The noise died down, as each member of the team raised their heads to listen.  
"Ow! Smokescreen, please!" The sound was muffled.  
"Sounds like…Knockout," Raf said, confused. The Autobots tensed.  
"Uh, there's something we have to tell you," Bulkhead began.  
"Let's go check it out!" Miko blurted, not waiting for him to finish.  
"Miko, wait!" Bulkhead snapped. She ignored him.  
"NO!" Ratchet leapt up and ran after her, seemingly desperate. "We can't let her see what Smokescreen's doing to Knockout!" Ratchet yelled back. Bulkhead and Bumblebee looked at each other as Optimus Prime got up as well.  
"W-Wait, Knockout's in the base?" Jack said.  
"Yeah. Smokescreen started to have these weird headaches, and he claims its Knockout's fault, so we brought the 'Con to him," Arcee muttered, standing up from her kneel besides Jack. "I've got to see this,"  
"Hey, wait for us!" Raf and Jack blurted, chasing after them.  
Ratchet stomped a foot in Miko's path toward the door, blocking her way.  
"Hey!" Miko pouted.  
"Miko, what is happening in this room is none of your business," Ratchet snapped angrily at her.  
"But I wanna see!" She whined loudly, stomping her foot. Ratchet sighed, leaning down.  
"I think you'd be better off not knowing," He growled. Suddenly the rest of the humans and Autobots show up in the scene, just as a rather loud yelp that sounded like Knockout's came through the other side of the door.  
"That's it," Suddenly Miko takes a path around Ratchet's foot.  
"NO!" Suddenly the automatic doors opened.

* * *

**A/N I'm sick. (As in "ill". Not...) So if I'm less bouncy than usual, that's why XDDDD Scary, isn't it? Well, then watch out; even scarier chapters are to come XDDD I know. It's dark. I betting someone out there is squirming...  
REVIEW!**


	20. Whoa

**A/N I have nothing to say for myself. READ AND REVIEW**

* * *

The Autobots gape at the scene and dashed to cover the humans' eyes, too late. Smokescreen had determination in his features as he fragged Knockout forcefully, his thrusts vigorous and fast. His firm servos were on Knockout's shoulders. Knockout was clutching and clawing at Smokescreen's sides from beneath him, gasping for breath as he stared into space with wide optics. Smokescreen leaned forward a little and sweetly connected his and Knockout's lips in a tender kiss, closing his eyes. All who were watching shuddered.  
"Err, Smokescreen…" Ratchet signaled. Smokescreen opened an optic lazily. Realizing he was being watched, his optics grew wider and he drew back. Suddenly Knockout chose to overload then. Smokescreen grunted as he felt the liquid shoot through his spike.  
"Knockout, we're being watched," He whispered to the stunned Knockout. Knockout blinked and came back to reality. The Decepticon propped himself up on his elbows and looked at all the Autobots, even with Smokescreen still on him. His optics grew wide, and he overloaded a little more inside Smokescreen. Smokescreen gritted his teeth and overloaded back, pulling away. Lubricants overflowed and poured out of their interface objects as Smokescreen pulled back his hips, quickly clicking his panel into place. His faceplates were tinged red. Knockout was still trying to breathe normally. His valve hurt…Knockout had to struggle to close his interface panel. Smokescreen had jammed it a bit.  
"You let Knockout free of his cuffs?" Arcee asked, shocked.  
"I knew he wasn't going to go anywhere," Smokescreen replied.  
"Excuse me? 'He'? Am I invisible!?" Knockout snapped.  
"Stand down, con," Arcee growled, balling up her fists.  
"Actually, it's kinda cute," Smokescreen spoke up, glancing back at the red mech. Knockout was still on the berth, propped up on his elbows. They gave Smokescreen strange looks.  
"I still don't understand," Raf spoke up, looking around. "What's going on?"  
"As much as I despise agreeing to a human, he's right," Knockout mumbled. The Decepticon was also not understanding. Ratchet sighed and told them all what happened before, also finishing the story for the humans. There was a little silence as everyone was registering what happened.  
"So I suppose we just leave you to 'question' Knockout some more?" Arcee concluded.  
"Uhm," Smokescreen looked at his feet. "Well…"  
"Of _course_ he does," Knockout drawled sarcastically. "Just so he can frag me some more," Smokescreen glanced at the Decepticon, trying to ignore his statement.  
"So…anything interesting you want to share with me before you leave?" Smokescreen asked.  
"You know, since it's nearing the end of the school year, we'll have more time at the base in a couple of weeks." Jack suggested. Smokescreen smiled a little.  
"Okay."  
Knockout looked back and forth between Smokescreen and the rest of Team Prime. This was a perfect time to strike, while they were distracted. He sat up a little, trying to seem casual. From behind his body, hidden from the view on anyone else, he silently activated the blaster on his arm.  
While the Autobots chatted away, Knockout raised the blaster and was nearing it the back of Smokescreen's head.  
Arcee noticed this.  
"Smokescreen, watch out!" She blurted. However, Smokescreen already knew what Knockout was planning. Not even turning around, he tossed back a servo, flicking away Knockout's weapon, and then grabbed the car mech by his neck. Knockout snarled and clawed at Smokescreen's arm. A couple of the Autobots' mouths dropped open as they watched. The red Decepticon gave a strangled yelp as Smokescreen lifted him higher into the air, above the berth.  
"You know, I've got a soft spot for Knockout," Smokescreen said, smiling as he squeezed Knockout's throat harder. All who were witnessing hardly believed. Knockout groaned in dismay, clutching at the arm connected to the firm servo. Without warning, Smokescreen let go. Knockout hit the floor hard, his head banging against the berth. Knockout's face showed pain as he rubbed his helm, moaning. Smokescreen stared down at him.  
Team Prime shared glances among themselves as Knockout looked up at Smokescreen, his expression unreadable. Smokescreen crossed his arms across his chest, narrowing his eyes. Utter silence.  
Finally, Knockout looked away, breaking the glare between him and Smokescreen. Smokescreen smirked a little. "You guys can clear out, now," The white, red, and blue Autobot said, keeping his gaze on Knockout. Team Prime slowly filed out, leaving Smokescreen and Knockout in silence. Smokescreen smirked at Knockout. "Well? Are you making any plans to escape?"

Back where the rest of Team Prime had gone, they'd given up arguing and just talked to each other about Smokescreen. "Do you think these are the 'issues' Knockout mentioned a couple days ago?" Arcee wondered aloud.  
"Could be. But I can't say for sure. This could just be a minor, leading up to something much worse. So I'd suggest we'd watch out for Smokescreen, and leave him out of future battles with the Decepticons," Ratchet replied. "What? No battle for the kid? You know how he gets when he can't get on the field, you of all people, Ratchet," Bulkhead protested. Miko crossed her arms and shrugged, muttering,  
"Can't blame him,"  
"Yes, yes, I do know. But we'll have to convince him somehow," Ratchet replied.

Knockout laughed.  
"You think you know me!" He stood up, glaring at Smokescreen. "Yes, I was planning to escape, but not after I did this!" The red mech snapped, activating his blaster and pointing it at the relaxed Autobot. It was humming with energy, close to shooting. Smokescreen grinned wider. "Smokescreen, I do plan on firing," Knockout growled. Smokescreen crossed his arms against his chest, raising an optic ridge challengingly. To Knockout's surprise, he leaned forward and pressed his spark chamber to the blaster. Knockout gave him a look of utter shock and confusion, wondering why he was so cocky.

Miko was bored. She was bored out of her mind. They were just talking. Nothing interesting was going on…not like what was happening in the other room with Smokescreen and Knockout! Miko glanced around, and then leapt up, speeding toward the door. She hoped the 2 were doing what they did before. It was cool to look at, and it gave her awesome shivers. Of course, Jack and Raf noticed this.  
"H-hey, wait!" Jack blurted, speeding after her with Raf following close behind. The Autobots didn't see them scurrying away and kept conversing amongst themselves. Jack finally got within range and grabbed Miko's arm.  
"Where are you going?" He panted.  
"Duh! To see Smokescreen and Knockout!" Miko snapped, trying to get free.  
"I don't think we should go there again," Raf said, looking at her strangely.  
"Like that ever stops me," Miko retorted, finally ripping from Jack's grasp.  
"Miko!" Jack cried, tearing after her again, Raf at his side. Suddenly they were there. The automatic doors opened as soon as Miko touched the floor in front of it. Her mouth dropped open. When Jack and Raf got there, they did the same. Knockout was glaring angrily at Smokescreen, his blaster raised. But Smokescreen looked extremely confident, smirking, with an optic ridge raised and his arms crossed. They didn't seem to notice them.  
"Smokescreen, I do plan on firing," Knockout growled. Smokescreen suddenly leaned forward and pressed his spark chamber to the barrel. Jack clenched his teeth, eyes growing wide as he thought, "Smokescreen, no!" But he couldn't bring himself to say the words. Miko smiled wide, whipping out her phone and snapping pictures. This was SO much better than the stupid smart talk back with he other Autobots. Raf was too stunned for words. Knockout looked a little  
surprised himself. Then he regained his bearings and surged forward again.  
"What makes you think it's your lucky day?" Knockout spat. Smokescreen chuckled.  
"I don't believe in luck. But I do know you won't shoot," Smokescreen replied confidently. Knockout roared.  
"You must be extremely foolish to think that! I'm surprised you've lasted this long in Team Prime. Well, this is your last day on the job," The red mech growled threateningly. Smokescreen smirked.  
"Then try and shoot me. See if you can," Smokescreen said, putting his servos on the blaster's barrel and moving it to point more directly at his chest, pressing it closer against his metal. Knockout snarled, glaring Smokescreen in the eye. But then as Knockout started forming the command to fire…he found he couldn't. He couldn't make himself do the blast that would wipe out the Autobot forever. He just couldn't do it. Knockout blinked, surprised and confused. He couldn't  
understand… Smokescreen was right. Absolutely right. How did he know!? Knockout swallowed and lowered his weapon, staring at the ground in defeat. Smokescreen was grinning wide.  
"THAT was freaking AWESOME!" Miko suddenly screamed from below. Smokescreen and Knockout jerked, whipping their heads around in surprise and tensing. Miko was practically vibrating with excitement, while Jack and Raf  
just stood there with their mouths open. Smokescreen and Knockout were lost for words. But finally Smokescreen found his voice and asked,  
"How much did you see?"  
"Enough to know that you 2 together are AWESOME!" Miko almost yelled.  
"W-we saw you…with the gun…Knockout can't kill you…" Raf blubbered. Knockout and Smokescreen looked at each other.  
"Can you do the thing you were doing last time?" Miko blurted. Jack slapped a hand over her mouth.  
"M-Miko…" He urged. The 2 Cybertronians were stunned.  
"You mean interfacing?"  
"Even I know better than that," Knockout growled. Miko's face fell.

The other Autobots heard the commotion.  
"What's that?" Bumblebee buzzed.  
"Sounds like…Smokescreen and Knockout again?" Arcee mumbled.  
"Hey, where are the kids?" Bulkhead suddenly wondered, looking around.  
"Oh, Primus, not again," Ratchet muttered, closing his eyes and putting his head in his servos.  
"The kids have run off to see Smokescreen and Knockout again, no doubt. Let's hope Smokescreen isn't sparking with Knockout this time," The orange and white medic sighed. "Miko! Jack! Raf!" Ratchet called, walking steadily toward the door. The other Autobots followed. "What in the name of the all spark are you doing now-" Ratchet stopped to look at the scene. Jack and Raf were holding Miko back by her arms as she tried to surge forward. Miko, Knockout, and Smokescreen were deep in an argument. Ratchet sighed loudly and clapped his servos together, trying to get their attention. The reaction was instantaneous. 5 heads whipped around, and the droning angry buzz of the quarrel died down. "I just can't understand how Miko does this…Knockout! Out! Now!" Ratchet snapped, pointing. Knockout blinked, and looked at Smokescreen. Smokescreen did the same. "Well, it's not like we have all day! GO!" Ratchet seethed. Smokescreen grabbed Knockout's shoulder and dragged him out of the room.  
"Hey! Watch the paintjob! It's harder than you think to get this effect!" Knockout complained as Smokescreen brutally pulled the Decepticon along. Finally, the Autobot stopped near the ground bridge portal. He turned Knockout to face him. "Knockout," Smokescreen said. Knockout glared at him. "Promise me you won't tell Megatron where we are," Smokescreen whispered. "Pretend this never happened," Knockout scoffed.  
"As if!" Smokescreen held Knockout a bit more gently.  
"Come on, Knockout…please? For me?" Knockout only stared contemptuously at the Autobot. The rest of Team Prime watched with interest as Smokescreen tried to convince Knockout with every technique he knew. "Knockout, your paintjob is danger," Smokescreen purred. Knockout stiffened. "When I'm done with you, you'll be unrecognizable. You won't be able to transform either…" The red mech shuddered at the picture.  
"Leave my paintjob out of this," He growled quietly between grit teeth. Smokescreen looked at him with his head tilted a little.  
Suddenly he closed his eyes and leaned forward, putting his servos on Knockout's head and pulling him toward his face, meeting Knockout's lips in a tender kiss.  
Team Prime shivered as they watched. Knockout was surprised…but then pressed closer, smiling. He loved this. Just then Smokescreen pulled away.  
"Now will you cooperate?" He asked.  
"Sure," The red mech replied dreamily, slightly disoriented. He had a drunken-happy look on his face. Smokescreen pulled him in again for another kiss…but during this one, he snuck a hand up to the side of Knockout's head, drew it back and… the loud clanging sound of metal against metal made a couple of the Autobots wince. Knockout collapsed, unconscious, on the floor. Smokescreen had knocked Knockout out. Smokescreen stared down at the still body, then leaned down and picked him up.  
"Ratchet, set a ground bridge for the nearest woods," Smokescreen called over his shoulder as he slung Knockout over his back. Ratchet complied and activated the ground bridge. Quickly, Smokescreen raced through. It didn't take him long to get back through, without Knockout. "It shouldn't take long for the Decepticons to find him," Smokescreen said, dusting himself off.  
"When did you learn that one?" Bulkhead asked as he watched Smokescreen walk past him. Smokescreen glanced back and smiled. He winked.  
"I get it from Knockout. But mostly, it's all me," He replied casually, walking away.

* * *

**A/N Review if you've read! You'd better!  
Smokescreen: You have no choice but to review, you know that? Because if you read and don't review, DuskWolfAtDawn will hunt you down and find you while you're asleep, creep into your room with an axe, and-  
Bulkhead: Whoa, kid! The point of this is to get readers to review, not to give them nightmares!  
Smokescreen: Just messing around!**


	21. Out Of Control

**A/N An outlandishly naughty chapter... :/ I'll need reviews on this one. I felt like doing something like this...SCARY**

* * *

It was only a couple weeks after Knockout visited the base. Smokescreen was feeling weird again. He suspected it was Knockout, but he didn't want to bring him in again for various reasons. So he just waited it out.  
Smokescreen was on his berth again, staring blankly the ceiling, thinking. Ratchet wandered in after hearing Smokescreen wasn't feeling well again.  
"Smokescreen?"  
"Yeah, doc?" Smokescreen answered immediately, not even turning his head to look at the mech. Ratchet walked closer and knelt down next to him.  
"I heard you had a headache again?"  
"You bet," Smokescreen chuckled, finally looking at Ratchet. Ratchet placed a servo on the young Autobot's forehead. His optic ridges raised in surprise.  
"Smokescreen, you're really close to overheating," Ratchet remarked.  
"Tell me about it," Smokescreen mumbled, turning on his cooling fans to emphasize his point. Ratchet looked at him in concern.  
"Smokescreen, as your medic, it's my job to care about your health. Should we bring Knockout again?" Ratchet worded. Smokescreen shook his head. Ratchet got up. "Very well then. If you need anything, just ask," He called over his shoulder. The door closed.

Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Arcee drove in suddenly in their vehicle forms, carrying a load with the names of Jack, Miko, and Raf. Ratchet looked shocked. "What!? Aren't you supposed to be in school?!" Ratchet blurted, staring at the 3.  
"I told you a while ago that it was nearing the end of the school year," Jack shrugged. Miko came up alongside him.  
"Yeah, so there's more free-time for us in the base!" She said excitedly, pumping a fist. Ratchet groaned. Raf looked around.  
"Hey, where's Smokescreen?" He wondered aloud, after realizing his absence.  
"He's in his room. He has a headache again," Ratchet explained.  
"Smoke's out sick AGAIN?!" Miko huffed. Ratchet stared contemptuously down at her.  
"As much as I'd like to put you in bed myself…" He growled.  
"Enough." The word was loud and clear. Optimus Prime stepped forward. "We can't have such arguing amongst ourselves. Jack, Raphael, Miko, you may see Smokescreen, if you wish," Optimus suggested. The humans shrugged.  
Smokescreen opened an optic, hearing the door slide open. It was the whole of Team Prime. Bulkhead held Miko, while Arcee cradled Jack, and Raf was sitting on Bumblebee's shoulder. Optimus Prime and Ratchet were behind them, supervising. Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Arcee put the humans on Smokescreen's berth. Smokescreen shifted into a sitting position and looked at them.  
"They wanted to see you," Arcee explained. Smokescreen nodded his understanding.  
"Hi again," He mumbled. They waved.  
"So, uh…how are you feeling?" Jack asked.  
"Not too good," The Autobot admitted, pressing a servo against his head and closing his optics. Team Prime started talking casually, asking questions here and there, just chatting. Miko quickly got bored and leaned against Smokescreen's thigh…only to flash off again. She rubbed her back with a protestant  
"Ouch!"  
It got the attention of the others quite readily. "Wow, Smokescreen, you're burning!" Miko commented. Smokescreen shrugged. His cooling fans kicked on. Ratchet frowned and took the mech's temperature.  
"Smokescreen, you're overheating!" The medic remarked. He pressed a hand to Smokescreen's forehead. Smokescreen closed his eyes and moaned. Touch…he leaned into it. Ratchet looked at him strangely. All wasn't well with him... Suddenly, Smokescreen flashed his interface panel. Ratchet jumped in surprise. "Did you see that?" He squeaked, as Smokescreen lay down heavily on his berth, moaning softly, optics shut.  
"See what?" Bulkhead muttered.  
As if on cue, Smokescreen flicked back his panel again, then snapped it shut, all in the blink of an eye.  
"I think we'll have to clear the humans out for this one," Ratchet mumbled, eyes narrowing with concentration. Bumblebee and Bulkhead nodded, and scooped up the humans, leading them out. Miko protested, obviously. Ratchet shook Smokescreen lightly, trying to get him to wake up. "Smokescreen," He urged gently. Smokescreen opened an optic. "Is there something wrong?" Ratchet asked, running a hand along the mech's torso. Smokescreen purred at the touch. After a moment, Ratchet cautiously drew his servo back.  
Smokescreen was silent for a little bit. Then he murmured,  
"I need to frag something…" Ratchet stared at him, shocked.  
"He's getting out of control, quick, tie him up!" Ratchet ordered.  
It was a struggle to get Smokescreen tied. He fought a lot. But finally, he was in bindings. Ratchet sensed Knockout's help was needed.  
It turned out Knockout was street racing. He was so into the sport he forgot to mask his energy signal. Ratchet easily found him, and broke into his comm-link.  
"Knockout!" He screeched. Knockout swerved suddenly, taken by surprise.  
"Ratchet!? How'd you find me?!" Knockout blubbered nervously.  
"Your signal isn't masked," Ratchet deadpanned. Knockout realized his error and quickly hid the signal.  
"Alright, thanks, bye," He spat, about to cut off the connection.  
"Wait!"  
"What _now?" _The car mech growled, just about fed up with this.  
"Smokescreen needs you," Ratchet said, his voice gentler. Knockout slowed a little.  
"What does he need with _me_?" Knockout asked.  
"He's getting out of control. He's begging mechs to frag him," Ratchet explained. Knockout was speechless for a minute. Silence.  
Suddenly, bubbling, amused laughter resonated from the comm. Ratchet couldn't find words as Knockout continued laughing.  
At last, Knockout found his breath.  
"I…I'll be right there. Send a ground bridge to my coordinates." He said. Ratchet almost didn't believe him; he agreed so fast. Staying true to his word, Knockout sent them his location. Ratchet thanked him and activated the bridge. Instantaneously, Knockout burst through in vehicle mode. He transformed back to robot form and looked around. "So. Where is he?" Ratchet led the way.

Arcee, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead guarded Smokescreen while Ratchet tried to get Knockout to help. Smokescreen's optics were pressed closed as he groaned in distress, overheating. He was working to breathe. The other three Cybertronians tried desperately to ignore him.  
Arcee couldn't help but to glance back.  
"Frag me," He mumbled. Arcee jolted, so did Bulkhead and Bumblebee.  
"As if," She growled back. Smokescreen struggled against the metallic rope. He was overheating, disoriented. The heat…he felt ill, and his whole body ached.  
"Just…touch me…" He moaned helplessly. Arcee glared down at him silently. Smokescreen writhed from his position on the floor. He opened his eyes, panting. She sighed impatiently.  
"Okay, fine," She growled, snatching a wrench from the nearest table. She knelt down beside him, waving it in his face. "Will this do?" She snapped angrily. Smokescreen squinted, trying to focus on the grayish blob.  
"That's…not what I meant…" Bumblebee and Bulkhead watched in wonder as Arcee shoved the handle up Smokescreen's valve. Smokescreen shuddered in intense pleasure. Arcee continued lazily moving it in and out for a while.  
A long time later, she heard footsteps. She tensed, and ripped the tool out with a splash of lubricant, setting it quickly back on the table. She resumed her normal position, guarding, looking like nothing had happened.  
Ratchet and Knockout came through the door at that moment. She gave a respectful nod at them. Bulkhead and Bumblebee followed her example. Knockout blinked at the bound figure on the ground, looking past the three Autobots surrounding him. They noticed what he was looking at and stepped aside.  
Smokescreen heard the movement, even past the heat and pressure pressing down on him brutally, suffocating him. He opened an optic weakly. Knockout. He recognized the red form. Smokescreen sighed a little. Ratchet blinked.  
"Just seeing you makes him better," Ratchet remarked, looking at Knockout. He was genuinely impressed. Smokescreen rolled onto his back, fighting against the bindings. Arcee knelt down and severed the rope with her arm blades, letting him go. It was obvious Smokescreen wasn't going anywhere.  
"Knockout…" Smokescreen said, eyes closed. Knockout nodded, signaling he was listening. "Frag…me…" The Autobot continued, spreading his legs a little. Knockout stared at him in shock, but then obliged and got on the floor, crawling onto him. They retracted their interface panels. Knockout slipped his spike in. The Autobots watching squirmed.  
And, unbeknownst to them, Miko was watching quietly from the entrance, intrigued.  
Smokescreen panted, eyes trained on Knockout's face. "Harder," He whispered hoarsely. Knockout hesitated, but then did as told. "Faster," Smokescreen urged. Miko stared at the scene with wide eyes. "Harder, harder, frag me faster," Smokescreen kept telling Knockout.  
Smokescreen started to wince as Knockout's spike penetrated deeper and stretched his valve. Ratchet narrowed his eyes in concern.  
Arcee had finally taken enough and left the room, disgusted. She was followed by Bumblebee and Bulkhead. Miko hid from them as they passed. When she looked back at Smokescreen and Knockout, Knockout had already gotten his thrusts to the point where Smokescreen was bouncing a little. Miko mouthed,  
"Whoa…" as she leaned forward with interest.  
"Smokescreen, I think you should stop now," Ratchet said. Knockout's expression made it seem like he agreed with Ratchet. But Smokescreen insisted they kept going. Smokescreen clutched and Knockout's sides, grunting as each thrust pushed him farther across the floor.  
"Smokescreen, I-"  
"Just…keep…going…!" Smokescreen growled between gritted teeth. All of a sudden Knockout got to the point where Smokescreen cried out in pain and gripped Knockout in a death grip as he tried to endure it.  
"Smokescreen, we should stop!" Knockout urged. Smokescreen shook his head.  
"A little more," He insisted. Knockout had no choice but to continue. And…suddenly… "AAAHHHGGH!" The scream tore from Smokescreen's throat.  
Knockout pulled away quickly, feeling he had broken something. He stared bewilderedly at his own spike. It was soaked in energon.  
Miko stared, lapping it all in with her eyes. Smokescreen stayed on the floor, panting heavily, optics closed. Energon and lubricant poured uncontrollably through his valve, forming a strangely colored puddle.  
"D…Did I do this?" Knockout said, staring, unable to tear his gaze away from the Autobot. Ratchet nodded, still in shock. "Smokescreen, I'm so-"  
"Don't be," Smokescreen suddenly breathed. Knockout grabbed Smokescreen and pulled him off the ground. Smokescreen clutched at Knockout, still tired and in pain. "T-thanks," Smokescreen gasped. "I feel much better now." Knockout stared at the energon and lubricant dripping down the inside of Smokescreen's legs. He couldn't help whistling. Miko just kept watching. Smokescreen and Knockout finally clicked shut their interface panels, but not before Miko got a highly detailed look at what was under.  
"Cool!" She blurted. All three Cybertronians whipped their heads towards the sound.  
"Miko!?" Ratchet burst.

* * *

**A/N I'd like to see what Silas/Cylas thinks of this, if he can think up something as perverted as this with his wicked mind XDDD Review, please!  
I have some questions for readers: Who do you think is taller; Smokescreen or Knockout? And who do you prefer being dominant? **


	22. Dreams and Get Well Cards

**A/N Err...yeah. Sorry for not updating for a while. ^^; I got hooked on Vsauce again...go check him out on Youtube, he has a really nice channel XD I held myself back from posting this, 1. becuase I was lazy, and 2. I was hoping I would get more answers to the question I asked in the last chapter :/ Speaking of the question! Even though I only got ONE response (...) here's what it is so far:  
Who people think is taller: Smokescreen  
Who people prefer being dominant: Smokescreen  
So far, people are liking Smokescreen...don't be afraid to answer now! I'll say who's actually taller when I get more replies.  
This chapter sucks... -_-'**

* * *

"Oh, no, not the _human_ again!" Knockout complained loudly. Smokescreen just kept panting.  
"How much did you see?" Ratchet asked firmly. Miko shrugged.  
"All of it, I guess," She mumbled. Ratchet stared at the little girl. He was trying to think, and almost failing. "Primus, what do I do now," He whispered to himself, shutting his optics and shaking his head. "Just…forget this ever happened. And DO NOT share this with anyone else, if you can help it," Ratchet instructed. Miko nodded.  
"Okay, sure. Easy enough, considering I've been scarred for life," She muttered, turning her back and skipping away. Ratchet shook his head worriedly, watching her go.  
"I still don't feel secure with her…" He sighed. "Alright, Knockout. I'll ground bridge you back to the coordinates you supplied me with earlier," The Autobot medic said, already walking toward the bridge. Knockout nodded, and set down an exhausted Smokescreen.

Arcee spotted Ratchet walking out of the room, followed by Knockout.  
"So. How'd it go?" She asked, crossing her arms. Ratchet glanced at her, but then continued. The blue femme was confused. She looked to Knockout for an answer. Knockout stared back at her, shrugging. "Smokescreen says he feels better, but I still believe I've made him a little worse. Don't worry; he'll live, if that's what you're concerned about." He finally explained. Arcee looked a little surprised. She uncrossed her arms and decided to see him for herself as Knockout disappeared through the ground bridge.

Arcee stopped dead at the entrance.  
Smokescreen was leaning against the berth, face skyward and optics shut. His chest rose and fell slowly as he steadily breathed, but his legs were spread, and transfluid and energon was seeping out of his valve. The inside of his legs were also stained with the liquids.  
"Smokescreen!?" She blurted in surprise. The mech shifted a little and opened an optic to look at her.  
"Hey Arcee," He whispered hoarsely. Arcee stared at him, speechless. She slowly registered he was okay, and swallowed.  
"How are you feeling?" She asked, kneeling next to him. Smokescreen clicked shut his panel  
and closed his legs, much to her relief. He sat up.  
"Much better," He admitted.  
"What'd they do?" Smokescreen shrugged.  
"Knockout fragged me. Hard. Nothing more to it," He mumbled, looking away. Arcee blinked a couple times. "Really? That helped? Was that really all you needed?"  
"Yup."  
"That's…abnormal," Smokescreen chuckled at her comment.  
"Tell me about it," He drawled. Arcee got up.  
"Well, that's all I wanted to know. Bye," Smokescreen watched her go silently.

The Autobot base was quiet, deathly still. Everyone was recharging; all but Smokescreen. He moaned softly from on his berth. 'Why won't sleep come? Please, don't tell me I need Knockout again…' Smokescreen desperately thought.  
Finally, he gave in and stood up. His steps were hardly audible as he snuck out the door. Smokescreen looked around.  
He decided to check on the others, to see if they were having as much luck as he had with recharging. Ratchet had fallen asleep on the computer's keyboard, too much into his work to go to his berth. Bumblebee was dozing peacefully. Bulkhead was snoring away. Smokescreen didn't dare to peep through Optimus's door, however.  
But when he got to Arcee's room…he stepped closer, gazing thoughtfully at Arcee. She was curled up, shaking, but it wasn't cold. Then he saw her scared, distressed face, her upturned eyebrows. It was another nightmare, perhaps of Cliffjumper again.  
Instinctively, he walked closer and sat next to her. Smokescreen placed a hand on her side. She was violently shivering. Smokescreen blinked as she attacked his hand. He quickly drew it back.  
That must be some nightmare…only half thinking, he stroked her cheek. She seemed to relax a little. Smokescreen smiled. Before either of them knew it, Smokescreen had scooped up Arcee and pulled her into a warm hug. Arcee's eyes fluttered open to see Smokescreen's car door 'wings'. She smiled and put her arms around his neck, wrapping her legs around his waist at the same time.  
"Have trouble recharging?" She whispered.  
"Yeah. So I came to check on you guys. Were you having a nightmare?" Arcee looked off to the side. "Well…yeah."  
"About _him_ again?"  
"Who else?" They laughed softly. Smokescreen set her down back on the berth. "So, why _can't_ you sleep?" Arcee asked with bright optics.  
"I really don't know. Just go back to sleep," He said. She frowned a little before lying down again.  
"Alright. Good night, Smokescreen," Smokescreen glanced over his shoulder.  
"Good night, Arcee,"

As he returned to his berth, he found sleep was clawing at his eyes. Finally…he smiled and lay down, giving himself away to recharge…

Smokescreen opened his eyes.  
"Come," Knockout coaxed, waving a servo. Smokescreen blinked. Knockout? How'd he… "Well, are you just going to stand there? Follow me!" Knockout growled. Smokescreen regained his bearings and chased after Knockout as he ran the metal halls, his feet making a 'clank' sound every time they hit the floor.  
The place around him…it was vaguely familiar…the Nemesis! That's where they were!  
"Wait! Knockout! How'd I get here? What am I doing here?" Knockout blinked at him, staring at the Autobot like he was an idiot. Apparently that was a stupid question to ask.  
Finally, they made it to Knockout's med bay. It was empty, except for the two of them. Knockout turned to face Smokescreen.  
"This is settled here." Knockout began. "I will accept what you want, but only if-"  
"What I want?" Smokescreen couldn't help but to blurt. Knockout stared at him incredulously.  
"Seriously, Smokescreen, what did you hit your processor on…?"

Smokescreen opened his eyes. He was on his berth. The Autobot mech sat up and rubbed his helm.  
"A dream…?" He mumbled.

The door slid open as Smokescreen sauntered out of his room. Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee were waiting for him.  
"Look who's finally woken up," Arcee smirked.  
"Urgh…what time is it?"  
"Noon. Why?" Smokescreen's jaw parted.  
"Have I really slept that late?"  
"You can sure bet on it," Bulkhead chuckled.  
"Why didn't you wake me up, then?" Smokescreen wondered.  
"Looked like you were having _some_ dream. Say, what were you dreaming about?" Arcee asked. Smokescreen strained to remember.  
"Well, I don't remember all of it…but…" Flashes. Running. Knockout. Gray, metal walls. "I…I was running. With something…I was following Knockout. Or I could've been chasing him. I don't remember. I was somewhere gray. Then…I remembered being confused." Team Prime blinked.  
"That…doesn't say much. Well, anyway, Jack is coming, along with his mom. Raf can't come. Summer school. Miko's sleeping in. Don't ask me how I know," Arcee informed Smokescreen. Smokescreen nodded. At that very moment, a car drove in through the entrance, its engine purring loudly. The 2 front doors swung open. "Aaand here they are now," Arcee remarked. June and Jack hopped out, slamming the doors loudly behind them. June fumbled in her purse for her keys. Once she found them, she locked the car.  
"Hi again! It's been so long, I've been itching to see what's up at base," She cooed happily.  
"Hello, Mrs. Darby. It's good to see you too," Arcee replied. More warm greetings were shared. Smokescreen nodded and smiled.  
"So I was hearing Smokescreen is sick?" She asked.  
"_Was_ sick," Ratchet corrected. "But he just had a headache, that's all. Knockout…helped."  
"Knockout was here? Jack told me a little something about that, but couldn't you help him yourself?" June asked, hands on her hips.  
"N-no, it doesn't work the way you think, Mrs. Darby. Apparently Smokescreen just missed Knockout…he'd been stuck with him on the Decepticon warship for a while." Ratchet explained. June Darby looked tickled. "Alright then, that's what I came here for," She said, turning around to leave. Then she stopped. "Oops, I almost forgot! I made a Get Well Card for Smokescreen when he was sick, even though it's late," She dug around in her purse, looking for it. Ratchet sighed. Suddenly June found it. She waved the blue and white paper. "Here it is," Ratchet took it.  
"Smokescreen, it's for you," He suddenly called toward the mech. Said Autobot came to Ratchet's side. Ratchet opened it. Smokescreen read what was in the inside covers and blushed. Mrs. Darby beamed brightly.  
"Do you like it?" Ratchet glanced at her.  
"Lovely," He answered for Smokescreen, who was lost for words.  
"Glad you do. Okay, bye!" June chirped, getting back in her car. "Jack, are you coming?" She asked, seeing her son wasn't going anywhere.  
"I-I'd like to stay here for a little longer. I can call when I'm ready to go back home, or I'll take Arcee." Jack replied.  
"Okay, but don't take too long!" Mrs. Darby answered, closing the car door and turning on the vehicle. She drove back home, leaving Team Prime in silence.

* * *

**A/N Did I get anyone's personality wrong? I think I messed up June somewhere along the way...not sure about everyone else.  
Just to clear up some misconceptions, from reading some other fanfics, most peeps think of Smokescreen as really young. I like to think of him being older. No, not as old as Ratchet or Optimus Prime (LOL) but not 14 either. His voice just suggests his age a little...listen, and you'll hear it.  
Okay, that conversation is over *snaps fingers* let's talk about my question in the last chapter! XD Bringing that up again. I said I would say who's taller and would say who people want to be dominant in this chapter, but I'll leave that to a later time, when more people give their votes.  
I also have a poll in my profile...go check that out. It's about Arcee :/ Now, now, I am highly aware some of you HATE Arcee, but give her a chance for once and don't kill me for this. It's about a pairing for her. So yeah. Thanks for reading, and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	23. Quick Chat

**A/N Sorry for not updating! Again... D: I'm such a selfish fool. Forgetting about you guys... T_T I'm so cruel! Well, here it is...okay, I promised I would say who's taller. Sorry to burst anyone's bubble, but it's...wait for it...KNOCKOUT! XD I was shocked, too, when I found out. But it's only by a couple of millimeters...so don't worry about it. You can all live your happy lives believing Smokescreen is taller than Knockout...I do XD Okay, here it is. *gestures below***

* * *

"So, why'd you stay?" Arcee asked.  
"I just wanted to," Jack replied, shrugging. Arcee nodded her understanding. She looked over to  
Smokescreen, who was sitting down. He had June's card, open, in one servo, and the other was pressed against his forehead. He was rereading it over and over, blushing even more and more. Arcee walked over to him.  
"Err, what does it say?" She wondered.  
"'Hey there, Smokescreen, I just wanted to say hello. I know you're ill, robot style, so I hope you get better! As much as you can. With all my love, June Darby.'" Smokescreen quoted. Arcee blinked. "Mildly disturbing," She mumbled.  
"She also tried to draw me. Check this out," Smokescreen added, showing her the card. Arcee shuddered.  
"That's…kinda scary," She commented.  
"Tell me about it," Smokescreen muttered under his breath.  
"I'm going to go over there," Arcee said, jerking a thumb behind her. Smokescreen waved a servo. "Okay," He watched the femme go. "Hmm…" Seconds slowly ticked away as the Autobot mech set aside the folded sheet of paper.

Ratchet didn't know what to do. Jack was here. It was rare when someone talked.  
All was quiet and still.  
He decided to enjoy the peace as long as it lasted.

It wasn't very long when Smokescreen finally stood and walked directly toward Ratchet. The medic internally sighed as the young mech surged forward.  
"Ratchet, I need you to contact Knockout." Smokescreen demanded. Ratchet frowned.  
"Knockout? What would you have to do with that foul Decepticon beast at a time like this? Oh, please, don't tell me you're feeling _sick_ again!" He protested.  
"No, I'm not sick again. I just need a quick chat with him, to even things out," Smokescreen clarified, looking at the other mech quizzically. Ratchet shot him a glare of suspicion, but silently agreed and tried to find Knockout's beacon. Finally, the Autobot medic huffed impatiently.  
"What is it?"  
"The last time I found Knockout, I was lucky. He was street racing again and forgot to disguise his signal. But now I can't find him. I can only call him back at the same frequency he used through last time, but I can't trace it." Ratchet explained. Smokescreen sighed.  
"Just…just do what you can." Ratchet typed some information into the computer.  
"Would you like to talk to him directly or send him a message?" Ratchet asked.  
"Directly." Ratchet nodded and entered a couple more coordinates.  
"Knockout should be receiving a message right now." Ratchet reported, glancing at Smokescreen. He looked at the screen again. "He's answered." Smokescreen stepped forward from where he was standing a couple meters off and sidled up alongside Ratchet. "He's ready for you," Ratchet said, backing up a little so the younger Autobot mech could speak to Knockout.  
The image of the Decepticon popped onto the screen.  
"Smokescreen? Back for seconds?" He inquired bluntly. Smokescreen blinked.  
"No! I just wanted to talk." Knockout gave him an expression of question.  
"Just to talk? Listen, I only answered because I thought this might be important. Soundwave sees and hears everything, and Megatron always finds out. So make this fast and you might spare me a couple hours of buffing some nasty dents and scratches." Knockout snapped. Smokescreen nodded in understanding.  
"Alright. I just needed to talk about Autobots and Decepticons." Smokescreen replied curtly.

Ratchet listened in, interested. He couldn't help himself.  
"Autobots and Decepticons…" He murmured to himself. What was Smokescreen planning…?

"Autobots and Decepticons?" Knockout echoed.  
"Yeah. You've been in the Autobot base multiple times, and I've been in the Nemesis for a while. You helped me. I think we've broken through…something. A boundary. Especially since we've interfaced." Smokescreen continued. Knockout frowned.  
"I can't help but to admit you are right. We know a lot…"  
"I'm worried," Smokescreen stated flatly. "You're a Decepticon. You lie, you trick people. It's in your blood. I can't help but to feel at one point you'll use this bond between us against us. I'm not sure who to trust anymore." Knockout blinked. He was speechless for a couple moments as he stared at Smokescreen.  
"I…I…you're right. I am a Decepticon and proud. It's what I do. Now, is this conversation over?" He  
growled, optics narrow.  
"Yeah, and I'm an Autobot. We're loyal to our own sides. Big deal, we've gone through this." Smokescreen grumbled. "I just want to make a truce, at least with you and me. We're equal. Are you up for it?"

Ratchet couldn't believe his audios. A truce? Between Autobot and Decepticon?  
Was Smokescreen out of his mind? Then again, it was what Optimus Prime wanted as well…Ratchet felt like interrupting, but he couldn't bring himself to.  
Inside, he just wanted to find out what would happen if they kept talking.

Knockout's features plainly showed contempt.  
"You must be a fool. A pit-spawned _fool_. This would never work!" He protested angrily. Smokescreen kept a straight face.  
"Would you rather rip me limb from limb?" He asked.  
"Gladly."  
Smokescreen ignored him, knowing he was lying, remembering the last scenerio with Knockout threating to kill Smokescreen. But he decided to play along.  
"I can change that. Let's have a meeting. In the Nemesis."  
"The Nemesis!? Smokescreen, really, must we have to go here? As I've said before, Soundwave and Megatron always find out!" Knockout exclaimed.  
"Not if Soundwave and Megatron aren't in the ship," Smokescreen smirked. Knockout thought for a little.  
"You are right…the vehicons aren't too much of a threat anyway. But how would you lure them out?"  
"Easy! Just try to find an energon signal, and tell Megatron that the Autobots might've found it too. Try not to sound like you're telling him how to lead his ship or he might scrap you. But also tell him that Optimus himself may be coming to find it, and convince him to go himself with Soundwave and a couple more vehicons. If he asks who's going to do surveillance, say that you'd like to guard the ship yourself, and let me in when I come." Smokescreen laid out the details of the plan to Knockout. "Eager to chat, aren't we?" Knockout commented.  
"You'll get energon in the process," Smokescreen added.  
"Humph. Fine. I'll do it. Tomorrow. I'll send you a message when I'm ready for you."  
"So it's settled?"  
"Yes. We'll finish this tomorrow."  
"Okay. So it's a deal."  
"Wait, I think Soundwave is-" Suddenly the image of Knockout flickered and was gone. Smokescreen blinked, turning to Ratchet. Ratchet shrugged.  
"Are you done?" He asked. Smokescreen nodded, walking off. Ratchet approached the computer and deleted all history of the conversation. No one else needs to know what happened here.

* * *

**A/N ...I've got nothing -_-' I'm trying to stay nice and squeaky clean now, so... :D I hope you like! Or do you like it the other way around...? *shrug* Oh well. PLEASE REVIEW! XD**


	24. Meeting

**A/N O. M. G. DX ****_SO_**** sorry for not updating for so long! I feel so ashamed ._. I forgot about you guys for not only a week...but it's the next year now. Scrap. K...I hope this chapter can make up for it...oh, who am I kidding. This is so impossibly short. *sigh* I hope it satisfies you all anyways. -_-'**

* * *

Knockout stared up nervously at Soundwave. The black and purple form seemed to stare silently back. It was obvious what he wanted to know.  
"Err…I was…replaying a…earlier message from the Autobots!" Knockout stuttered quickly. Soundwave didn't budge. Knockout grinned sheepishly up at him. Without warning, the figure noiselessly turned and strode out of the room. Knockout relaxed. He sighed. Autobots. Always get you in trouble.

Smokescreen paced impatiently. Still no Knockout. Had Soundwave really discovered their plan? He shuddered at the thought. Maybe Knockout refused to do it? Or couldn't he find time? Perhaps he'd forgotten.  
Hours passed. Still nothing.  
Ratchet watched the younger Autobot pace. Same as Smokescreen, he was also waiting for a message to come from Knockout. The memory from yesterday's chat was still fresh in his mind, as if it had happened only moments ago. Was Knockout really going to do it? The initial plan seemed complicated, and his paint job could be in danger. If he agreed to Smokescreen and Knockout in the _Nemesis_, alone, to talk, he didn't know.  
For once, Ratchet had no argument. He was only interested in what might happen.  
Finally; a loud beeping. Smokescreen whipped around, optics wide. The wait was over. Shoving up next to Ratchet, who was already at the controls, he stared up in anticipation.  
"Is it Knockout? Is it?"  
"Hold your horsepower, Smokescreen. I'll take you there in just a second. I know about your plan." Smokescreen froze up for a few nanokliks, but then shook it off. Ratchet pressed a few buttons. Knockout appeared on the screen.  
"Listen, Smokescreen, I managed to get both Megatron and Soundwave out of the ship and disabled most of the security cameras. This is the time to come, but it won't be long before they come back. So I advise you come swiftly," The red mech growled. Smokescreen nodded.  
"And the coordinates?"  
"They're embedded in this message. It's not hard to find me. Then ground bridge into here." Knockout said bluntly. Smokescreen turned to Ratchet. No explanation needed; Ratchet already heard.

Soon, Smokescreen felt the cold floors of the _Nemesis_ beneath his pedes. Looking to his left, he saw Knockout deleting all history of their most recent conversation. The Decepticon spun around, ready to fight. Seeing it was only Smokescreen, he relaxed, and beckoned him closer. The Autobot stepped forward. "Come," Knockout whispered waving a servo and then running into a nearby hall. It suddenly exploded in Smokescreen's head that this…this was the same scene in his dream the other night!  
Seeing Smokescreen wasn't moving, Knockout grew a bit more frustrated, mostly because of the anxiety of getting caught. "Well, are you just going to stand there? Follow me!"  
Yes. This was exactly like his dream. He followed behind Knockout.  
The trip was made in silence. At last, the hall widened even more into Knockout's med bay. The two mechs stopped. It was empty, besides the two of them. Quiet, except for the faint beeping of the computer in the corner. Knockout turned to face Smokescreen. "This is settled here." He began. Smokescreen nodded. "I will accept what you want, but only if it doesn't involve me getting torn apart. So do what you have to do. What is it that you wanted?" Smokescreen thought for a moment, his optics traveling to Knockout's hips. "Well…it goes a little something like this," He purred, putting a servo on the back on Knockout's neck and pulling him closer. With his other servo, he took hold of the red car mech's waist. Knockout's venting caught in his throat.  
"S-Smokescreen, I thought we were done with interfacing," He stammered, his optics locking with Smokescreen's. The other mech smirked. "Not to me it isn't,"

* * *

**A/N ...Aaaaaand you can all see this is turning into one of my major interface scenes. .-. Not very surprising...  
As I look back at my older chapters, you can see my bed-scene evolve...pretty obvious. I might re-do them. They're pretty sucky. Should I? I need your opinions.  
May this be a warning for all those who don't review...don't not do it! Okay, I know you're not going to do it, just because I say to do it. You can, and most likely will, ignore this. But don't! PLEASE! D: Just do me a favor once! No, NO! DON'T IGNORE ME!  
XD**


	25. Deal

**A/N I know I left you all at a cliffy back there..and sorry I took too long :c  
And yes, I KNOW this is short -_- It was all I could think of. To make up for it, I've more planned for the chapters to come! And I'm _sure_ that someone is going freak at the end and post endless flames for the next chapters...  
To AnonymousZGirl: I was considering that, but then I realized I could never do it all. I have plans for that, though. It's going to be in a sequel to this story, I think. Once I finish this one. Thanks for bringing that up anyway, though!**

* * *

Smokescreen leant forward, their lips meeting in a strong but soft kiss, closing their optics. Knockout's servos drifted unconsciously to Smokescreen's aft, which he fondled gently. In response, Smokescreen rubbed the mech's sides, while Knockout grasped the Autobot, pressing back deeper into a french kiss. Smokescreen pushed Knockout slowly backward onto a berth, his glossa rubbing against Knockout's, tasting every corner. The red mech slipped his servos in the chinks of Smokescreen's armor, searching for pleasure spots. Smokescreen moaned a little as Knockout's digits went under his chest armor.  
Smirking, Knockout slowly trailed his claws down his abdomen, nearing his crotch. Finally, Smokescreen broke the kiss and a cry escaped him, extreme pleasure wracking his body so much it almost hurt. Overload tried to take control of him, but he regained his bearings and slid his own servos down Knockout's aft, down the backs of his thighs. Knockout's back arched almost immediately.  
Smokescreen precariously stayed on Knockout's groin, almost unnoticeably peeling open his panel. Knockout let out a needy groan, almost clawing at Smokescreen's sides for him to get closer. Their midsections grinded together, and they finally drew back their panels simultaneously. Smokescreen's spike erected, starting to inflate to full size. Knockout moaned, sensual feelings wracking his crotch as the Autobot's spike merely brushed the surface of his valve.  
"Smokescreen, stop wasting time and take me," He whispered breathily, feeling weak, his face skyward and his optics squeezed shut. Smokescreen easily obliged, thrusting deep into the wide open valve. Knockout let out a scream as Smokescreen worked his hips to go deeper into Knockout. Perpetual shudders dragged long, low sounds of bodily delight from him.  
Smokescreen leaned forward, starting to nip at Knockout's neck. Knockout turned his helm so that the other mech could get better reach. Slowly, so that he might get a better reaction, Smokescreen slicked the sensitive wiring with wet, almost sticky, warm mouth fluids. Gently, he bit the cables, later easing the dull stabs of pain with licks and kisses. Desperately, Knockout's servos flew to Smokescreen's shoulders as he cried out the Autobot's name. With a particularly hard thrust, Smokescreen warned him to keep it down. They still had the possibility of getting caught. But then again, with a performance like that, who couldn't help going vocal?  
At last, Knockout sucked in a breath and held it, optics shut tight as overload kicked in, erecting his spike and spraying it all over Smokescreen's stomach. Transfluid covered them both, dripping off the sides of the berth with a steady rain. Smokescreen pulled out his spike and positioned the tip over Knockout's faceplates. Grunting, Smokescreen overloaded as well, drenching Knockout's face and chest. The red mech fought to breathe without swallowing some of it.  
"I couldn't resist," Smokescreen murmured. "It was just so tempting to see you all wet." Knockout panted, shivering faintly.  
"Your…performance is wonderful," He admitted, smiling softly. Smokescreen grinned back, clicking his panel closed. Knockout did the same. Dismounting Knockout, Smokescreen wiped the most of the transfluid off him.  
"So…the reason I came here. About that truce?" Smokescreen said, raising an optic ridge. Knockout panted quietly, still on the berth, still soaking wet. Smokescreen's fluids, and his own, were dripping from his face, chestplates, hips, down his thighs…he opened his optics a little at the mention of the truce. Well…it'd be a shame to lose such a good berth partner, but it wouldn't be worth it if he loses his life to Megatron just because he was caught interfacing…besides, it was fun torturing him as well. Making his decision, he sighed, sitting up.  
"Alright, Smokescreen. We'll make a truce. But only if you do these things," He started, locking optics.  
"I'm listening," Smokescreen responded, nodding.  
"It'll be a deal if you get all the mechs in the base to frag you until you overload, and that you kiss Arcee till she's drunk," He said, smirking wide. The Autobot mech blinked, faceplates blank. His jaw parted a little. "Err…that's a hard one…but I'll do it. For you," He finished, accepting. Knockout laughed internally.  
Let's see him try _that_!

* * *

**A/N I know you stopped breathing when Knockout said that XDDDD Yes. He's actually going to do it. Are you ready to face the incoming power? cx  
BTW, each chapter is with a different character that Smokescreen has to get. And each chapter has a different "theme". For example: One will be fluffy, another will be lust, and yet another will be kinda forced...like rape.  
I'll be sure to mention it until Smokescreen is done with each character, and I'll take a vote on which one you like best before moving on ;D Now review please and tell me what you think!**


	26. Bumblebee

**A/N First of the theme chapters; BUMBLEBEE! Theme: Fluff. This is better than last time; I know you guys will love this ;D XDDDD**

* * *

Having already been ground-bridged back, Smokescreen wandered the Autobot base. He thought to himself how he was going to do the intended plan…get every mech to frag him…hmm…he lifted his optics.  
The first Autobot he saw was Bumblebee. A plan forming in his head, he strode toward him, trying not to look too obvious.  
"Hey Bee. Planning anything today?" He asked casually. Bumblebee looked up.  
"_No, why_?" He bleeped cautiously.  
"Nothing. But can you come to my room for a cycle or two?" Bumblebee shrugged, and followed Smokescreen into the berth-room.

At the entrance, Smokescreen suddenly stopped.  
"You first," He said, gesturing. Bumblebee gave him a skeptical expression, then stepped foot into it. "_Okay_…" The lights were only at 15% intensity, making the yellow mech wonder. He started to say, "_Smokescreen, why is it so dark_?" But hadn't gotten far into the sentence when he heard the door slam shut behind him and strong servos told hold of his sides. Squirming against the grip, Bumblebee yelped. Then he began yelling for help, but one of the servos lifted to clamp over his mouth.  
"Relax, kiddo. It'll only be for a few kliks," Smokescreen whispered breathily in his audio. Bumblebee's venting caught in his throat as he felt something warm and wet against his neck. With a jolt, he realized it was Smokescreen's glossa. The young Autobot struggled desperately against Smokescreen's grasp, whimpering pitifully.  
"_Aaah! Let me go_!" Bumblebee shrieked.  
"I can't explain it right now, but I have to do this. It's important." Smokescreen growled back between clenched denta. Bumblebee thought he was going to get a good spiking after this, but to his surprise, Smokescreen let go of him and sat up on the berth. "Come on," Smokescreen coaxed. "Get on me." The young Autobot was about to turn and run out of the room, but something held him in place. Whether it be Smokescreen's steady gaze or a hidden lust, he didn't move.  
With legs of jelly, Bumblebee stumbled forward towards the other mech. Smokescreen smiled. "That's it. Don't be shy,"  
When he got close, Smokescreen reached out and grabbed one of Bumblebee's shoulders, tugging him close into a kiss. Bumblebee was shocked out of his mind, he couldn't move. He just sat there, awed by the sudden move. Smokescreen continued pulling Bumblebee onto him, grinding their crotches together, making it obvious he wanted to frag. Bumblebee whined softly.  
Finally, Smokescreen let Bumblebee go from his grip. Bumblebee started to wince in preparation of the spiking that was soon to come, but nothing came. When he opened an optic, Smokescreen was still staring at him expectantly.  
"_A-Aren't you going to frag me_?" Bumblebee stammered from on top of the larger mech. Smokescreen blinked, looking genuinely surprised. Then he chuckled.  
"No, it's the other way around. You frag me. It's part of the deal," He answered, and seeing the look on Bumblebee, he quickly added, "It's a long story, and there's no time to explain. Just get on with it!" Hearing a click, Bumblebee looked down. Smokescreen had retracted his interface panel. He shivered a bit before trying to do the same. He found he couldn't.  
"_I-I can't. Sorry_," Bumblebee buzzed his apology. Smokescreen did not look amused. To Bumblebee's surprise, he placed a servo on Bumblebee's panel, starting to slowly slide it open. When it was fully open, Bumblebee writhed, feeling helpless, vulnerable, and bared.  
Then the other Autobot went as far as to gently take hold of his spike, easing it closer to his valve until they touched. With that done, he let go and put both servos on Bumblebee's hips, and with one fluid motion, pulled them down, shoving Bumblebee's spike down his valve in the process.  
"Do I have to do this all myself?" Smokescreen laughed as he watched Bumblebee start to quiver. "What, still feel unnerved? Okay, here, start taking off my armor." He grinned. Bumblebee twitched a little. Take off Smokescreen's armor?  
"_Why_?" He asked.  
"Trust me; you'll understand once you do it." Warily, Bumblebee lifted a servo and took hold of the edge of Smokescreen's chest armor. He pulled it off, setting it aside. He unconsciously drifted back from the sight of Smokescreen's protoformed torso.  
"_I still don't understand_."  
"Just keep going," Smokescreen urged Bumblebee.  
Soon, Smokescreen's entire upper body was exposed to Bumblebee. Bumblebee hadn't noticed, but as he took it off, bit by bit, he started to grow bolder. "Frag me," Smokescreen stated blatantly. With a pang of shock, Bumblebee realized that his spike was still embedded in Smokescreen's valve.  
"_Oh, sorry_!" He blurted, drawing back his hips quickly. His spike was noticeably well lubricated.  
"Nice," Smokescreen commented, optic ridges raised a little. "This is going to be fun," Bumblebee blinked, laying down fully onto Smokescreen after having been slightly hovering over him. Warmth radiating from the exposed wiring engulfed Bumblebee pleasantly, making him a little more eager to rub onto him. Smokescreen took hold of Bumblebee's waist as the smaller mech began a steady thrusting rhythm, leaning forward into a deep kiss. Bumblebee spread his legs over Smokescreen's, his servos on said Autobot's shoulders. The interface was starting to get more enjoyable for both.  
And as the room grew darker still, the light giving out slightly, their energon lines and optics seemed to glow brighter, strengthening the sensual halo around them.  
Smokescreen started to moan deliciously as Bumblebee trailed his servo across his thick, bare chest. Bumblebee liked the response. So he began attacking sensitive cables under his armor, trying to get a good reaction. Smokescreen started to curl inward, sensual feelings rippling across his body, traveling to his groin. Overload tried to seize him…  
"Oh, Bumblebee…" Smokescreen mumbled, optics closed. "Harder…"  
Bumblebee easily obliged, starting to really love this. Overload trying to escape Smokescreen sent pleasure/pain pangs coming from his crotch area.  
At last, the larger Autobot collected enough strength to lift up off the berth enough to bring him to Bumblebee's neck. He started licking and kissing the delicate wiring, pulling Bumblebee onto himself. Also, he reached out with his servos to stroke Bumblebee's car door 'wings'. Bumblebee shuddered happily, increasing his own attempts to make Smokescreen overload. At last, Smokescreen gave a drawn out cry, transfluid spraying out of his erected spike hard enough to make the yellow mech start to come off him with the force. Bumblebee finally overloaded as well, whirring loudly. Transfluid ran freely even when they finished, drenching their abdomen, crotch, thighs, and hips, pooling onto the berth, and then dripping of the sides.  
They both panted, optic to optic after their interface. "S-So…have you ever spiked anyone before?" Smokescreen murmured.  
"_Actually, no_…" Bumblebee responded quietly. Smokescreen blinked, and then smiled.  
"Wow…that's shocking. Your performance was awesome. I look forward to our next session," Bumblebee beamed.  
"_I do too_," He agreed. Bumblebee clambered off of Smokescreen, trying to wipe off the remaining transfluid from their overload. The yellow mech watched intently as Smokescreen got to his pedes and took hold of his armor, intending to put it back on. "_Stay protoformed_," Bumblebee advised. "_You look better that way_," Laughing, the mech turned his gaze to look at Bumblebee.  
"You really think so?" Bumblebee nodded, placing a servo on one of Smokescreen's headlights and stroking. Smokescreen put a servo on the back of Bumblebee's helm and pulled their lips together, sinking into a kiss. Their optics closed, both their engines purring softly. After a time that seemed like an eon, they broke their glossa's hot dance and parted their faces, still looking at each other dreamily.  
"_It was worth it_," Bumblebee commented as Smokescreen put his armor in place.  
The larger Autobot could not agree more.

* * *

**A/N Of course, it's kind of a new thing for Bee. Smokey "teaches" Bumblebee...kinda. Well, BB knew, but Smokescreen encouraged him to...whatevs. Review! BTW, Bumblebee's speech is in italics. I don't think I'll do much other than that.**


	27. Bulkhead

**A/N I am fully aware that I took forever to finish, and that this is kinda short, but I hope you like it anyway. Yes, you read the title right: Bulkhead! I know you're at least a little disturbed, thinking this is going to be a nightmare. I've tried to make this as interesting as possible...the theme? You're going to laugh... Lust. Yup. Smokie loves that huge spike. He plans to suck it later XDD Read and Review!**

* * *

It was the next day after Smokescreen was fragged by Bumblebee. No one showed any signs that they knew what happened, and Bumblebee spoke not a peep about it. Who was to be his next subject…? Bulkhead and Ratchet were the only Autobots in the base besides himself. Everyone else was on an energon foray. Ratchet looked busy, and could perhaps be doing some important work. He was left with Bulkhead. Smokescreen sighed internally, not excited about having to let the big green lug frag him.  
Walking away, Smokescreen put Bulkhead's turn to some later date in his mind. But then he realized the day would come anyway. Might as well get it over with now.

Bulkhead turned, feeling a tap on his shoulder. He was treated to the sight of Smokescreen beaming eagerly up at him.  
"Got a nanoklik?"  
Bulkhead shrugged. "I guess. What you do want me to do?" Smokescreen hesitated, the smile leaving his face.  
"You'll see when you get there. Let's go to your room." He answered, gesturing to the door. He let Bulkhead lead the way.  
When the door closed behind them, Smokescreen quickly dimmed the lights.  
"AAH!" Bulkhead blurted, whipping around. He couldn't find the light switch in the darkness, so he tried to increase optic intensity. The green Autobot caught a glimpse of blue energon lines and optics, and strained to see what it was. It was Smokescreen on the floor, up against the wall. "Smokescreen, why'd you-" Bulkhead began accusingly, but was cut off by Smokescreen.  
"I know, I know, but there's no time to waste. Just get on me," Bulkhead was taken aback.  
"Wh-whaa?" He stammered, not knowing what to do.  
"I know it sounds weird, but just do it!" Smokescreen growled. Bulkhead plodded over to where the smaller mech was and started getting on his knees, crawling over to him.  
"Is this good?" He asked. Smokescreen patted his abdomen.  
"I mean ON on me," He repeated. Bulkhead froze, but at last scrambled on top of him, torsos meeting. From this angle, Smokescreen thought, he looked even bigger.  
"How about now?"  
"Perfect," Smokescreen grinned.  
"…Okay, now what?" Bulkhead wondered. Smokescreen beckoned him closer with a servo. Bulkhead leaned forward. Suddenly, Smokescreen pulled him closer and told hold of Bulkhead's little head crest with his denta, biting gently and then lapping the sides with his glossa. Bulkhead yelped, jolting in surprise. Yet, it felt good…guess it couldn't hurt to let him do it. Smokescreen put his servos on Bulkhead's sides, pulling him closer. Okay, now this was starting to get an interface theme… Pulling away, the larger mech shook his head. "Smokie, what are you doing?" He asked, giving him a skeptical look. Smokescreen smirked up at him.  
"Look down." He advised. Bulkhead heard a slide-click noise. Following Smokescreen's instruction, he looked down on the smaller Autobot's body. Smokescreen's interface panel was retracted. The green mech jolted, shocked.  
"Y-you want me to interface with you?" He spluttered, stunned. In response, Smokescreen lifted his hips off the ground, touching his bare valve against Bulkhead's abdomen.  
"Yes, what does it look like? Now lemme see that spike of yours," Smokescreen said. Bulkhead sucked in his stomach instinctively, from both the notion of spiking Smokescreen, and the touch of his valve.  
"I'm not so sure…" Bulkhead murmured, a bit disturbed by Smokescreen's sexual desire. The white mech was starting get annoyed. When Bulkhead looked up again, he saw frustration in Smokescreen's optics, but somewhere in there, there was a helpless, needy look.  
'Poor kid,' He thought to himself, observing the mech thoughtfully. 'He's really serious about interfacing.' He shifted, and then gave in. "Alright, Smokescreen. But don't make me regret it." Bulkhead sighed. Smokescreen blinked, and then smiled.  
"Okay. Just go ahead and ease into there," He instructed. Bulkhead retracted his own panel, revealing an enormous spike. Seeing it, Smokescreen's spark pounded, his mind starting to fill with dirty thoughts. As it lowered down his valve, his optics squeezed tight shut and he cringed, feeling his valve stretch. Having interfaced many times, he hadn't felt that in a long time, and oh, how he _loved_ it. Noticing Smokescreen flinch, Bulkhead stopped.  
"You alright?" He asked warily. Smokescreen opened his optics.  
"Never better. I love this already," He responded rather breathlessly, optics half-closed. Bulkhead gave him a sideways look, noting the lust in his voice.  
"Alright, if you say so," He mumbled, shoving his spike down again.  
"Aah!" Smokescreen's back arched and his legs spread wider. A thick, throaty moan left him, quivering with delight. Bulkhead felt a sensual pang of…he didn't know what it was, but he kinda liked it. He knew it was because of Smokescreen panting underneath, clutching his sides desperately and begging for more. "Bulkhead, how I'd give up my spark for more," He mumbled almost incoherently. Bulkhead built up a steady pace, still watching the smaller Autobot. "Yes, YES!" Smokescreen laughed, face skyward and optics closed. Bulkhead shivered from the arousing sight of Smokescreen writhing under him, clawing at his sides. When Bulkhead got deeper and hit a part that Bumblebee failed to stretch, Smokescreen screamed. "Smokie! You okay!?" Bulkhead exclaimed, concerned. Smokescreen was desperately fighting overload, his mind growing clouded and dizzy with the heat reddening his faceplates.  
"I'm okay," He answered. He raised his right leg a little, rubbing against Bulkhead's hip. "Please, just keep going and I'll be happy," He panted. Bulkhead continued steadily. The inside, soft metal of Smokescreen's valve was stretching dramatically against Bulkhead's spike, painful, yet the receiving mech loved it. Smokescreen held his breath as overload tried to push its way out. …Oh, whatever. Might as well let it out, if that's the goal. Knockout said to make every mech frag him until he overloads…  
Finally, Smokescreen lost it. With a yelp, the transfluid spurted out. Bulkhead flinched a little as the hot, sticky liquid sprayed onto him. Then he did the same, grunting. Smokescreen felt a bit disappointed as Bulkhead drew back his spike, but he was satisfied when a mix of both their fluids spilled out onto the floor out of his valve.  
"I, uh…I guess I'm done," Bulkhead mumbled, looking up. Smokescreen shrugged as the heat that stained his faceplates red began fading.  
"Yeah. That's all I came here for. I'll help you clean up," Smokescreen replied, optics passing over the puddles left splattered on the floor. Bulkhead smiled halfheartedly, closing his panel.  
"'Kay. I'll get the towels," He called over his shoulder, walking towards where they were folded into a stack. Smokescreen nodded, standing up. He slipped two fingers into his valve, noticing how wide it was getting. He decided to get Ratchet to tighten it later, taking out his digits and closing his interface panel.  
Just a couple moments after, Bulkhead tossed a white towel into Smokescreen's arms, catching the smaller Autobot by surprise. "You can take that bit," The green Autobot directed, gesturing to the puddles closest the wall. He was already getting down to take care of his side.  
'Well, that's taken care of now,' Smokescreen thought while scrubbing the floor. 'Who's next…?'

* * *

**A/N I managed to do a sensual sticky scene with BULKHEAD! :D  
XDD Bit of an accomplishment...c'mon you all, gimme a round of applause *crickets chirping*  
...Fail.  
Just review X3**


	28. Wheeljack

**A/N This...took...forever D: Even to me! And I'm the one writing! XD I hope you all like this one...I'm sure of it, because my face and ears were just BURNING when I wrote it ._. Huge shoutout to BlackFeather101 and moshigal156, both of them AWESOME friends and they're just so sweet =w= Well, whoever you may be, read, enjoy, and review! ;D  
Yes, WHEELJACK, peeps! XDD What, did you think it was just Optimus and Ratchet? NOOOOO, because that would've been boring! D: Okay, the theme: Sensual, wet, warmth. :D  
Yup. This is my best interface scene so far, in my opinion...YET.  
Enjoy!**

* * *

It was down to two mechs now. Optimus Prime and Ratchet. Arcee's time will come, but until then, he'll have to get the older mechs to spike him. This'll be hard, he thought to himself. Older mechs aren't as gullible or enthusiastic.  
The whole of the team was in base again. Even the humans, though Jack had to go shopping with June. Bulkhead was with Miko, talking about something that sounded exciting to the both of them. Possibly monster trucks. Raf was replacing Bumblebee pictures on the internet with ridiculous animal flashes, Bumblebee himself watching and laughing. Arcee was strolling through the base, stopping occasionally by Ratchet to mutter something to him, more than likely about Miko, for Ratchet huffed and shook his head amusedly almost every time. Ratchet was at the computer again, monitoring just about everything. Optimus Prime was alone against the wall, silently watching the rest of Team Prime solemnly.  
Smokescreen started making plans. He would have to leave Ratchet for last, so the medic could tighten his valve and perhaps get rid of any viruses transmitted by interfacing after he'd done everything.  
So it was just Optimus…wait. Knockout said every mech in the base. Does that mean…what about Wheeljack? Smokescreen shook his head. The Decepticon clearly stated 'in the base'. Wheeljack wasn't in the base.  
But, as if on cue, a message popped up on the main screen. Everyone turned as the computer made a sound to alert them of it. Ratchet stepped up to it to read what it said.  
"It's Wheeljack. And he says… 'Look outside.'" He read, frowning at the last bit. Bulkhead seemed to perk up.  
"Jackie? He's probably out there." And suddenly, Wheeljack came roaring in his new car alt mode, intentionally skidding his back wheels. The white, red, and green car transformed into the Wheeljack they all knew, smug and smirking.  
"Hey guys. Since there wasn't too much going on out in the world, I thought I might stop by to say hello. Anything up?" He said in his usual laid-back, nonchalant fashion.  
Smokescreen didn't know whether to be surprised, glad, or annoyed. He hadn't seen the mech too often, so it could be a good thing. Yet that means he would have to frag with him, too, now that he was in the base as well. Is that a good thing or bad thing? Smokescreen didn't know.  
"Wheeljack! Good to see you again, old pal," Bulkhead cried, snapping Smokescreen out of his thoughts. Wheeljack chuckled. "Good to see you, too. And before you maul me again, I have something to say - don't. As much as I love you, I'd like to not have dents for a while. Been taking out a lot of Decepticons, and I'd like some peace and quiet." Wheeljack explained.  
Bulkhead nodded, even though he was a little surprised to hear that Wheeljack had enough. He never had enough. But he decided to let it pass for now.  
"Okay, I understand," He replied, his voice sincere. The green mech looked over his shoulder, "Hey, Smoke, come over here. You haven't met Wheeljack face to face yet." He called, beckoning with a servo. Smokescreen jolted, looking up at Bulkhead. The young mech caught the look in Bulkhead's optic, the look that told him that he hadn't forgotten last night's interface. Smokescreen nodded almost unnoticeably, stepping forward. Wheeljack held out a servo to shake. Smokescreen took it, smiling.  
"So you're Smokescreen. I heard about you. As you already know, I'm Wheeljack. Bulkhead and I go way back, but I bet you know that, too." Wheeljack laughed.  
"Yeah. So, uh…" Smokescreen mumbled, unsure of what to say. Think, Smokescreen, THINK! He screamed at himself internally. How would he… "H-hey, guys, if you don't mind, Wheeljack and I will, uh…find out more about each other! We'll be in my berth-room, and we don't want anyone to come, just us 2," Smokescreen suddenly stammered nervously, grabbing hold of Wheeljack's arm and dragging him into the hall. Even he had to admit to himself he sounded pretty pathetic. Team Prime blinked in surprise, and Wheeljack couldn't find his voice, optics wide in utter shock. The older mech stumbled along behind Smokescreen, who was still dragging him along. Before long, Smokescreen locked the door to his room behind them. Silence filled the base.  
"Smokescreen, that was crazy. What were you doing out there?" Wheeljack growled, yet still curious, optics narrowing now in slight accusation.  
"No time to explain. How long are you staying?" Smokescreen snapped, all nervousness fading.  
"Not too long. Why do you want to know?" Wheeljack wondered.  
"Once again, no time to explain. I just need you to…" Smokescreen was unable to finish his sentence. He shook his helm. "Just follow me," He grumbled, walking towards his berth. Wheeljack hesitated and frowned before coming up towards him. He watched uneasily as Smokescreen got on it. The young mech beckoned with a servo. Uncertainly, Wheeljack stepped forward.  
He started opening his mouth to ask him why he was doing this, but hadn't gotten a single breath out when Smokescreen lurched forward, grasping one of Wheeljack's thick, sideways protruding 'ears' and pulling his face closer, forcing their lips together in a strong kiss. Wheeljack let out a muffled cry, optics flying open wide. Smokescreen's other servo drifted to Wheeljack's crotch, beginning to pry off his interface panel. The wrecker's spark pounded heavily and he tried to push the younger mech away. He got no avail, and though he wouldn't admit it to even himself, he kinda liked the sudden sensual pangs that came with the mech's touch.  
Smokescreen successfully opened Wheeljack's panel. The other mech's spike immediately rose erect and became rigid, even though he was starting to burn with embarrassment. Smokescreen pulled the still shocked mech onto him on the berth, retracting his own interface panel. When he looked down at other Autobot's length, he felt his breath leave him. Wow. Even though it was a little bit smaller than Bulkhead's, it was even more stiff and upright. That is one prepared spike. Looking back up at Wheeljack's faceplates, he saw the utter embarrassment and flustered look on his face. His readying spike was all instinct, and he didn't really want it to happen. The mech tried to pull away and cover himself again, but Smokescreen wouldn't let him.  
"Wheeljack," Smokescreen whispered. Wheeljack had only a small nod and silence to give to show that he was listening. "I need you to frag me. Right now." Smokescreen demanded. Even though Wheeljack was already silent, it seemed he grew even quieter. If that was possible. He shook his head in protest, trying once more to pull away. Smokescreen's servo gripped his 'ear' once more, not letting him go and pulling him back. "This is urgent. I can't explain just yet, so just do it!" The young mech snapped.  
Wheeljack's blush grew deeper as Smokescreen held Wheeljack's spike between his index and thumb, rubbing the sides of it slowly. Wheeljack gave a throaty groan, optics closed. His spike hardened even more. Smokescreen felt lust course through his body, and finally couldn't take any more of it. He pulled Wheeljack's hips forward and shoved the length down his valve. Smokescreen suddenly gave deep moan, optics shutting and shivering. Wheeljack looked down at Smokescreen uneasily as his valve desperately tried to close around the rock-hard spike, desire driving him to do so. The Wrecker shuddered, feeling a bit sick. But the fact remained true that he liked those sudden bursts and waves of feeling from his spark and crotch. Even so, Wheeljack moved a servo to his groin instinctively, feeling strange and all-too bared. Smokescreen couldn't help chuckling from below him.  
"Modest, aren't we?" He smirked. Wheeljack tensed, feeling somewhat like it was an insult, and took his servo away.  
"So…you want me to spike you?"  
"Exactly."  
"Why?"  
Smokescreen's optics narrowed, not amused and a bit annoyed. "If I tell you right now, there won't be time left. The rest of the team will get suspicious, and they'll come in," Smokescreen said, rather quickly. "Get on with it and I'll explain while you frag me," Wheeljack shot him a skeptical look, but reluctantly thrust his hips.  
"You're starting to sound like a 'Con," He commented. Smokescreen grinned up at him, laughing softly. "Really? I've spiked a Decepticon more than twice, and I've been fragged by one, too." Wheeljack stopped dead.  
"You _what_?"  
"Yeah, you heard me right. …Wheeljack, don't stop now! Frag me! …Oh yeah, I said I would tell you why you are…"  
Smokescreen began telling Wheeljack about the deal he had with Knockout, and the mechs that fragged him so far. Wheeljack couldn't say anything for a few moments as he continued thrusting, propelling his spike up Smokescreen's valve again and again. The younger mech felt overload faintly, deep in his crotch… "You're saying Bulkie has a bigger spike than I do?" Wheeljack finally stated. Smokescreen looked up from staring at Wheeljack's spike pump through his opening over and over.  
"Yeah. It was…big. Very big. Are you saying you didn't know that?" Smokescreen answered. Wheeljack shyly looked slightly off to the side.  
"We, uh…don't talk about that stuff very often…" He murmured quietly. The submissive mech nodded.  
"I understand. But hey, don't worry about it; his spike could never beat how hard yours is," A lopsided grin grew on his face. Wheeljack smiled as well.  
"Oh, really?" He chuckled. "Well then," Picking up the pace, he seemed to grow a bit bolder.  
Smokescreen moaned, starting to writhe from under Wheeljack. Tingles flared up in his body, and his optics closed tight. The young mech's servos flew to Wheeljack's flanks, attempting to make him overload before he did. As Smokescreen's servos dug into crevices in Wheeljack's armor and glided over his sensitive areas, Wheeljack noticeably began to falter, irregular thrusts and shivers being the evidence. The wrecker's grip began to tighten on Smokescreen's shoulders, causing Smokescreen to flinch slightly. But he understood it was because of his touch, and his servos began working expertly across Wheeljack's metal for a better reaction. At some points, he even took off the older mech's armor to get a deeper blush from Wheeljack and perhaps a couple moans as he teased the mech's protoform.  
Finally, Wheeljack was left to stop fragging Smokescreen entirely and just hover over him, overload screaming at him from his crotch. He tried desperately not to lose it, panting heavily. Heat boiled up in him, almost numbing his burning faceplates. He heard Smokescreen laugh quietly from under him.  
"Even Bumblebee stood up to me longer," He leered, optics half-closed sleepily with his interface spell and confidence. Wheeljack's faceplates grew even redder then, from anger and embarrassment. He glared Smokescreen in the optic. He was NOT going to overload before Smokescreen did.  
In a flurry of movement, Wheeljack shot forward, slamming their faceplates together and also locking their lips in a deep kiss. To his satisfaction, Smokescreen lost it. That was all it took to make the transfluid suddenly come roaring out of Smokescreen's rigid spike, spraying it all over Wheeljack and himself. Wheeljack let his overload go too, feeling like he was set free.  
A mix of their transfluid gushed from their parts and spilled off the berth heavily. Smokescreen was still moaning into Wheeljack's mouth, optics closed and a blush creeping onto his faceplates. Wheeljack broke the kiss, much to Smokescreen's dismay, and smirked at the panting, reddening mech's face.  
"Slut," He purred, raising his stiff spike and giving a final spurt onto Smokescreen's face and chestplates. The young mech groaned throatily, shivering in delight of the liquid sliding slowly off his metal after the hot splash. "It was so easy to break you."  
Wheeljack had noticeably grown bolder. Smokescreen opened his optics, a dazed look in them. It immediately changed to lust when he looked down a little on Wheeljack's body, focusing on something. Wheeljack didn't even have to follow his optics to know what it was that he was looking at. "Oh, you want this?" He erected his spike further. Smokescreen didn't answer, but his blush darkened in response.  
Just then, the wrecker shoved forward, forcing the spike into Smokescreen's mouth. Smokescreen gave a muffled cry, optics closing once more. Instantaneously, he started to suck heavily on the dark length, glossa rasping along its surface. While he lavished mouth fluids onto the hard spike, Wheeljack's servo drifted almost unnoticeably downwards on Smokescreen's chassis. The act was controlled, but he tried to make it look casual.  
Taking the younger mech by surprise, he shoved a finger into the mech's valve. Smokescreen shuddered visibly and fell limp onto the berth, temperature rocketing into the red and feeling weak with pleasure. Seemingly cycle-long moans were dragged out of him one by one, his blue optics rolling into his head as Wheeljack slipped another digit in his opening. His valve grew wet, some transfluid beginning to dribble out and touch the berth. The round opening tried desperately to close around the fingers, attempting to will them further in.  
Wheeljack shoved in his spike deeper into Smokescreen's mouth, causing the mech to gag. That didn't mean Smokescreen loved it any less. He dove forward for more, retching even more over the now dripping, gray length. Transfluid began bubbling out of his valve when Wheeljack circled the opening and slipped another finger in, stretching it wide and pumping his digits in and out.  
With a final cry, Smokescreen let it all go again, drenching Wheeljack's servo with internal fluids and wetting the berth again with a loud spray. Wheeljack grinned deviously to himself.  
Two overloads…that was more fluids than Smokescreen had ever experienced in one session. He felt tired and drained, but still incredibly happy, pleasure still racking his body. He lay there for a moment, legs spread a little wider than if he wasn't in this situation. Then he sighed, shifting from under Wheeljack.  
"That was impressive," He had to admit. "Never had anything like it. Though it could've been better at the beginning…oh, never mind. It was fun seeing you blush so much, you were so embarrassed," A laugh crept into his voice. Wheeljack frowned at him.  
"Not so bad after all, am I?" He rasped, sliding a servo over Smokescreen's wet torso. The younger mech shivered contentedly, a small, hot breath escaping between his clenched denta.  
"No…but am _I_?" He asked, moving a servo behind Wheeljack and grabbing the mech's aft.  
"Hey!" Wheeljack smacked it off. Smokescreen just laughed heartily.  
"I was submissive this once, but just wait until _I'm_ the dominant mech," He purred, optics narrowing as he leaned forward and slowly licked along Wheeljack's audio, pulling a groan from the mech.  
Smokescreen pushed back on Wheeljack's chest, getting out from under him.  
"Until next time," He whispered ominously, starting to walk away.

* * *

**A/N I found that if you put it on contrast, you can sometimes get the feel of it more XDD  
I'll admit it, I'm DESPERATE for feedback. I feel so alone! TAT Like I'm writing to no one...even though I see my view count for this story has rocketed to over 6000, it's meaningless if I don't get your opinion on it! I strive to be a better writer, and I take critiques as compliments and tips to improve! ****And I'm just really lonely  
****Review, please!**


End file.
